Vivre après ça
by muzogh
Summary: Alors que Draco Malfoy vit un enfer il entrevoit un sauveur : Harry Potter. Mais si tout ça se retournait contre lui? Si l'homme de sa vie n'était plus vraiment celui qu'il était. Drarry, post-books.
1. Prologue

Première fanfic soyez gentils avec moi, pitié! Excusez-moi pour les quelques fautes d'orthographes.

Drarry (ou HPDM) se passant après la bataille finale.

Résumé : Alors que Draco Malfoy vit un enfer il entrevoit un sauveur : Harry Potter. Mais si tout ça se retournait contre lui? Si l'homme de sa vie n'était plus vraiment celui qu'il était.

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR.

 ** _NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsain. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin..._**

Prologue :

Il l'avait sauvé. Il aurait pu le laisser périr dans le feu, mais non, il était revenu le chercher sur son balai. Là-haut, au dessus des flammes, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Harry n'avait jamais eu aussi peur qu'à cet instant-là, lorsqu'il avait vu Draco prit dans ce piège brulant, bloqués. Même le prochain combat prochain avec Voldemort lui faisait moins peur que l'idée de perdre Draco. Pourquoi soudainement portait-il autant d'intérêt au blond ? Etait-ce si soudain que ça ?

Mais malheureusement le temps ne s'était pas arrêté sur le balai du brun. L'horloge continuait de tourner et il devait affronter Voldemort.

Alors que le brun était prit dans son combat le blond mourrait intérieurement pourquoi avait-il aussi peur de voir Harry périr ? Pourquoi n'espérait-il pas comme tous ses semblables vêtus de noir voir le maitre triompher ? Voir Potter mourir c'était la promesse de vaincre. Mais à cet instant-là plus rien n'avait d'importance pour Draco, plus rien mise à part Harry.

Le combat prit fin. Voldemort vaincu. Harry triomphant. Il ne restait plus rien dans le parc de Poudlard. Plus rien mise à part la mort et la désolation. Plus rien mise à part deux hommes chacun dans un camp qui se fixaient, se communiquant du regard leurs peurs, leurs joies, leur amour. Tout semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux. Le camp de l'un fêtait la victoire, sautait sur leur héros qui ne quittait pas des yeux un blond. Le camp de l'autre en pleine fuite, ses parents tentaient de le faire redescendre sur terre pour fuir eux aussi.

Mais malheureusement le temps ne s'était pas arrêté sur la cour de Poudlard. L'horloge continuait de tourner et ils devaient affronter la suite, vivre après la guerre, vivre après avoir battu les forces du mal, vivre après avoir combattu contre les forces du bien. Vivre après avoir été ennemi.


	2. Chapter 1 : le cul dans l'eau

Bonjour, bonjour. Désolé de ce chapitre qui a mit temps de temps à venir. J'avais posté un premier chapitre mais je l'ai supprimé : il ne me plaisait vraiment pas! En voilà un que je trouve bien mieux et qui donnera une histoire plus intéressante me semble-t-il!  
J'essaierais également de poster plus régulièrement.

PS: je n'ai pas de bêta donc si quelqu'un a envie de le devenir qu'il fasse signe!

 _Ce premier chapitre est assez court et je m'en excuse. J'espère en faire d'autres plus longs pour la suite._

 ** _NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsain. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin..._**

* * *

 **Chapitre un : le cul dans l'eau.**

Bonjour cher journal.

Cela peut sembler ridicule que Draco Malfoy, oublié de tous se mette à écrire un journal, c'est un truc de collégienne je me souviens que Pansy le faisait à Poudlard. Mais si j'écris cela c'est parce que je ne veux pas mourir en silence sans avoir raconté ce que je sais, ce qu'on m'a fait.

Je compte donc faire en sorte que ce journal tombe entre de bonnes mains cela sera mes mémoires pour plus tard. Par plus tard je veux dire, lorsque je serais mort, je ne veux pas de problème avec ce que je compte bien raconter. Mais sachez que je n'invente rien tout est vrai.

Commençons par le début. Mes premières pages seront peut-être un peu brouillon mais je les rédige avec mes souvenirs. Je vous préviendrais lorsque nous arriverons à l'époque actuel de mes dires. Tout cela c'est déroulé il y a un an. Jour pour jour.

J'ai attendu ce qui m'eut semblé être une éternité dans une cellule petit, sombre, sale, malodorante. Voilà donc ce que ça fait que de disparaitre dans les sous-sols du ministère ? Je n'avais pas voulu m'asseoir au début, par fierté peut-être, c'était si sale ! Mais au bout de quelques heures seulement j'avais craqué. Je me suis donc retrouvé assis dans une flaque d'eau croupis, le grand Draco Malfoy à le cul trempé par on ne sait pas quoi, et je ne suis pas sur de vraiment vouloir savoir. Ils devaient bien se marrer tous. Il voulait tant me voir chuter de mon piédestal. Me voir me vautrer dans la fange. Voilà. C'est fait.

Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous raconter comme je suis arrivé ici, vous le savez tous si bien, du moins si vous avez bien écouté en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, on ne vous a peut-être pas parlé de moi spécifiquement mais vous avez du savoir pour la guerre. Ce qui nous intéresse ici n'est pas comment j'en suis arrivé là (la marque, mon père, Voldemort, la chute du Lord...) Mais bien ce qu'il va se passer après. Ce jour là fut le premier jour du reste de ma vie, celui de mon procès. C'est aussi aujourd'hui que l'histoire sorcière prend un tournant sordide. Un tournant que vous ne trouverez pas dans un manuel, un tournant que seuls les plus attentifs verront. Un tournant que je veux vous montrer.

Je vous fais quand même un petit point histoire, l'histoire qu'on ne vous a surement pas raconté. A la suite de la guerre les mangemorts, dont je faisais partie, ont été traqués à travers l'Angleterre puis le monde entier. Ils nous ont tous retrouvé il me semble. Mes parents et moi furent arrêtés dans les premiers. Il y a également quelqu'un d'autre qui sera important dans cette histoire, qui est important dans l'Histoire. Potter. Le grand, le magnifique Harry Potter ! J'ai tant attendu après lui. Il devait être mon sauveur, nous avions partagé quelques choses le jour de la bataille. J'en suis convaincu. Et le cul dans l'eau j'y ai longuement cru : il ferait jouer ses droits de héros pour moi, je voulais tellement y croire. Mais il n'est pas venu. Jamais. J'ai attendu pour rien. Le Survivant était surement trop occupé à jouer les sauveurs pour me sauver moi. Et moi j'ai pourris là en l'attendant. Comme un con. L'étincelle que j'avais cru voir dans son regard lorsqu'il m'a regardé après n'était finalement qu'une illusion d'optique. Rien de plus. Il aurait pu me laisser périr dans les flammes j'aurais préféré. (Ne cherchez pas à comprendre je divague)

Je vous parlais plus haut d'un tournant sordide, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Vous avez tous combattu au cotés de la lumière, vous qui êtes encore libre. Vous pensez que votre ministère n'est que bon sentiment, que le bien triomphe toujours. Nous les mangemorts avons voulu faire le mal, il est vrai. Mais ne vous croyez pas exempt de tout reproche. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce que nous étions devenues ? Ce que le ministère avait fait de nous ? Peut-être n'avez-vous pas envie de le savoir. Mais je vais vous le dire quand même : pas un seul procès n'a été rendu public, nous n'avions pas d'avocat, pas de justice pour nous. Nous avons simplement disparu. Disparu dans les sous-sols. J'ai passé des jours à attendre dans ma petite cellule noire, me demandant ce qui était advenu de mes parents et ce qui allait advenir de moi. Personne n'a rien dit. Ils se vengeaient, se rassasiaient de la peur de leurs anciens ennemis. Ils se croyaient du coté du bien mais peu à peu ils ont sombrés dans un mal encore plus tenace. La vengeance gratuite et impunie.

Je vais vous gâcher le suspens mais à l'heure où j'écris ses lignes je ne sais toujours pas ce que mes parents sont devenus. Je doute de le savoir un jour. Ils ont tout simplement disparu, plus de registre de naissance, naturellement pas de certificat de décès. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés ? On a surement fait beaucoup de mal autour de nous mais est-ce que nous méritions vraiment cela ? Disparaitre ! Il n'y a rien de pire.

Enfin si… Il y a moi.

* * *

Une petite review ? :)


	3. Chapter 2 : puis plus rien

Bonjour voilà un nouvel épisode de Vivre après ça ! Enjoy ;)

PS : Je cherche toujours un/une bêta.

 ** _NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsain. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin..._**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Et puis plus rien.

Comme je vous le disais moi je n'ai pas eu la chance de tout simplement disparaitre. Oui en comparaison avec ma situation actuelle, ça aurait été une chance. Ceux qui m'ont condamné (je ne m'abaisserais pas à parler de juge : il n'y avait pas de justice ce jour-là) ont du penser que je préférais cela au baiser du détraqueur, que c'était moins grave puis de toute manière je n'étais qu'un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas condamner quasiment à mort un enfant, n'est ce pas ?

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il était, j'avais vécu dans le noir depuis mon arrivé ici. Lorsqu'ils sont venu me chercher dans ma cellule, j'ai d'abord eu honte d'en sortir, mon dieu je devais empester à dix lieues ! Puis en voyant leur visage, leur tête avide de se repaitre de la sanction j'ai arrêté de me préoccuper de mon odeur corporelle. Si je les tuais à moitié avec ma puanteur c'était tant mieux ! Ils m'ont trainé hors de ma cellule et la lumière blanche trop crue m'a brulé les yeux, j'ai du les fermer quelques instants. C'est là que le premier auror à crié : « Avance Mangemort ! » SI je m'en souviens si bien c'est parce que ça m'a choqué j'ai compris l'ampleur du désastre dans cette appelation je n'avais donc plus de nom ? Mon seul nom dorénavant était « mangemort » ?! Savait-il qu'il s'apprêtait à condamner ? Ou bien faisait-il ça à la chaine depuis la fin de la guerre sans se préoccuper du nom et du vécu de ceux qu'ils prétendaient juger ? J'ai comprit à cet instant –là que je n'étais plus personne.

Ils m'ont emmené dans une salle exigu, noir, aseptisé, j'ai eu vaguement l'impression de me retrouver au manoir Malfoy dans le bureau de mon père : la même absence d'humanités et de sentiments. Penser au manoir et à mes parents m'a brulé de l'intérieur, j'aurais tant aimé les revoir juste une dernière fois ! Il n'y a pas qu'eux que j'aurais aimé revoir. Potter… A ce moment là j'avais encore espoir de le voir. Qu'il vienne me sauver. Bien sur il n'ait pas venu. Et dans cette salle alors que se jouait l'heure la plus grave de mon existence moi je me rongeais de jalousie pour le Héros du monde sorcier. Je l'imaginais déjà marié à la Weaslette. Depuis combien de temps ai-je disparu ? Est-ce qu'il m'a cherché ? Je suppose que non. J'en suis persuadé. C'est la mort dans l'âme que je suis rentré dans cette pièce. A peine suis-je arrivé devant celui qui présidait l'assemblé que des chaine s'enroule autour de mes jambes et un baillon autour de ma poche. Je constate qu'il n'est pas prévu au programme que je me défende. Et dire qu'il ose appeler ça un procès.

L'homme face à moi me parle sans me voir, a aucun moment il ne pose les yeux sur moi aurait-il honte ? Comprend-t-il que je pourrais avoir l'âge de ses enfants ? Que je n'ai rien à faire là ! Il suffirait qu'il me regarde pour qu'il suspende son jugement j'en suis persuadé mais l'homme est lâche et il refuse de poser les yeux sur moi. Moi je suis la ligoté, je tente de rester digne malgré les habits crades, je tente de pas m'écrouler au sol face au regard de haine que je sens sur moi. Nous étions quatre dans la salle : celui qui jouait le rôle de juge, les deux aurors qui m'avait mené ici et un autre je suppose qu'il était là pour être sur qu'il n'y ai pas de débordement. Mais tout ici était un débordement.

A-t-il l'habitude de condamner des gens aussi jeunes que moi ? Suis-je le premier serpentard encore élève au moment de la bataille à passer dans cette salle ? Qu'est devenu Blaise ? Est-il resté digne jusqu'à la fin ? Ou est Pansy ? Avait-elle été condamnée ? Et Goyle ? Avait-il compris l'urgence de la situation où c'était-il contenté de regarder cet homme de son air bovin ?

Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Narcissa Black et du mangemort Lucius Malfoy. Vous êtes condamné pour les actes suivants…

Le juge s'arrête et lit son papier, visiblement il découvre en même temps que moi ce dont je suis coupable.

De tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore, d'acte de magie noir, d'être partisan de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, d'avoir mis en danger la vie de tous vos camarades de classe en faisant rentrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard. Le tribunal de guerre que j'incarne vous condamne…

Il lit à nouveau son papier, je crois que c'est à cet instant là que j'ai compris l'étendu de l'horreur de ce que j'étais entrain de vivre. Il n'avait aucune idée des charges retenues contre moi et mon jugement était déjà écrit sur son parchemin. Tout était déjà prévu, je ne suis pas dans un tribunal cet homme sur le coté ne vérifie pas si tout se passe bien, c'est le bourreau. Je ne suis pas à mon jugement mais à mon exécution. Je commence à remuer dans tout les sens sous l'effet de la panique j'essaie de me défaire des liens, d'hurler qu'ils n'ont pas le droit je n'étais et je ne suis encore qu'un enfant, j'essaie de leur dire que Potter va arriver, qu'il va venir me chercher. Qu'il ne peut pas m'abandonner comme ça ! Mais les mots leur parviennent en grognement étouffés et le bourreau semble s'impatienter : « Mais faites le donc taire ! » Coup de pied dans le dos. Radical. Douleur. Je m'étale au sol. J'aurais au moins voulu leur faire face, garder un air hautain et supérieur (peut-être l'avais-je déjà perdu et ce depuis bien longtemps mais dans ma tête il était toujours là et c'était ça le plus important) jusqu'au bout mais même ça ils ne me l'ont pas laissé. Je suis là, je suis tout seul, je suis terrorisé, je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux repartir en arrière, je veux pouvoir dire non à mon père, je veux pouvoir sauver Dumbledore. J'ai peur. Où est Harry ?

Vous êtes donc condamné au retrait total et définitif de votre magie. Bourreau fais ton office.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre tout ce que ma condamnation implique, je n'ai pas compris la portée des mots du « juge ». Un sort me percute de plein fouet, je sens mon essence vitale quitter mon corps. Je me sens partir avec. Douleur atroce dans mon cœur. J'ai la sensation qu'on le déchire en deux. Est-ce que je vais en mourir ? Je crois bien que oui. Plus le sort aspire ma magie plus je me sens mutilé. Et puis plus rien. Noir complet.

Je me sentais mort, je me croyais mort. Je sentais un immense vide à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'ai aps réussit à ouvrir les yeux, je n'ai pas voulu les ouvrir. J'ai toujours mal au fond de moi. Alors je ne suis pas mort. Ou vais-je aller maintenant ? Ce n'est pas une question que je me pose à moi-même je n'ai pas le choix je le sais mais ou vont-ils me mener ? Je n'en sais encore rien. Je sens juste que mon corps se déplace. Nouvelle sensation de malaise. Puis chute. Longue. Douleur dans le dos. A nouveau plus rien.

Je m'arrête ici. Je vous ai raconté le plus important. Je vous ai raconté l'horreur de votre ministère. Son injustice et la douleur. L'abandon de celui que vous considérer comme un héros.

* * *

La fic n'est pas fini !  
Une petite review? Donnez-moi votre avis positif ou négatif :D


	4. Chapter 3 : Le monde à l'envers

Bonjour! Voilà le chapitre trois de Vivre après ça!

J'ai enfin décidé de la suite à donner à cette fanfic, elle sera beaucoup plus sombre que ce que j'avais voulu faire à la base! Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! N'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis!

 ** _NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsain. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin..._**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le monde à l'envers.

Au début je ne voulais écrire que deux pages. Raconter mon procès, la manière dont nous avons été jugés. Comme un témoignage pour effriter les discours lustré du ministère Mais finalement je vais peut-être écrire plus que cela, voyez-vous j'ai le sentiment d'être à un moment charnière de mon existence, que quelques choses d'important va se passer en bien ou en mal. Quelques choses dont je voudrais garder le souvenir. De plus je ne peux plus utiliser de pensine, ni de veritaserum. Alors mon précieux carnet sera ma pensine, et je m'engage à n'y relater toute la vérité.

Vous vous demandez surement ce qu'il met arrivé depuis qu'un tribunal m'a changé en… Non c'est trop difficile je n'arrive pas à écrire ce mot! Laissez-moi donc vous le raconter.

Une fois que le bourreau présent dans la pièce m'a si horriblement mutilé, comment peut-on faire ça à quelqu'un ?! C'est la chose la plus horrible qui puisse arriver à un sorcier… Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le temps de me reprendre ou de digérer (comme si c'était possible.) ce qui venait de se passer, et ils m'on fait transplaner sans me dire ou il m'envoyait. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Azkaban en me disant que le cauchemar n'était peut-être pas totalement fini. Puis l'image d'Harry c'est imposé à mes paupières. Je me suis mis à penser avec l'énergie du désespoir qu'il était peut-être venu me sauver ! Que c'était lui qui m'avait fait transplaner. Enfin, il m'avait sauvé avec quelques mois de retard mais tout de même ! Je voulais y croire j'étais plein d'espoir. Mais non en réalité j'ai tranplané en pleine rue, je me suis lamentablement échoué sur le trottoir. Je me suis relevé avec un air perdu, j'avais l'étrange sentiment que ma nouvelle condition se lisait sur mon visage. Que chaque sorcier en âge de comprendre pouvait lire CRACMOL gravé sur mon front.

C'est horrible de les voir faire de la magie autour de moi alors que moi je ne peux plus. Ces fous du ministère ce que vous considéré comme les porteurs de la lumière ne m'ont pas simplement changé en moldu ou en cracmol, non ils m'ont enlevé ma magie, mon essence. Un moldu ne l'a jamais connu, il n'a jamais connu l'ivresse qu'elle procure, elle ne peut pas lui manquer alors que moi j'ai connu tout ça, j'ai vécu avec elle, elle a vécu en moi. Elle me manque à chaque seconde de mon existence, je ressens son absence.

J'ai des envies de meurtre dès que quelqu'un fait de la magie et en habitant au chemin de traverse j'en vois beaucoup de la magie. Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je m'impose ça, je pourrais déménager dans le monde moldu, maintenant que je fais pratiquement partis des leurs, je pourrais trouver un travail me racheter une conduite mais je n'ai pas le courage de changer, je ne connais rien de ce monde-là je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, j'ai peur de m'y perdre. Enfin, la vie serait plus simple là-bas j'en suis sur, j'ai essayé de me racheter une conduite ici, de trouver un travail mais je suis un Malfoy doublé d'un Cracmol. Personne n'embaucherait quelqu'un comme moi.

J'ai l'impression que le monde est à l'envers, ma vie s'est écroulé : j'étais un Malfoy je ne suis plus rien, je regardais les gens de haut aujourd'hui c'est eux qui me regarde de haut. Je pourrais fuir je sais, mais je n'ai pas le courage, c'est ce qui m'a toujours manqué de toute manière. Le courage. Moi je suis lâche, je laisse le courage à d'autres, je prendre la lâcheté et la faiblesse. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, me mentir plus longtemps. Si je ne fuis pas c'est à cause de lui, à chaque fois que je vois un brun mon cœur s'emballe, je suis persuadé qu'il va apparaître devant moi. Mais non jamais. Je pourrais aller sonner chez lui la rumeur dit qu'il habite au manoir black, mais il n'est pas venu me sauver là-bas pourquoi m'aiderait-il aujourd'hui. Puis il ne m'a pas recherché non plus. C'est comme si j'étais complètement sortit de sa vie. A croire que je n'ai jamais été important.

J'ai également essayé de me rendre au manoir Malfoy, je voulais y skouater quelques temps, histoire d'avoir au moins un toit sur la tête Mais toute la maison est sous celé magique. Même les passages secrets ont été découvert. Alors voilà le Grand Malfoy a toujours le cul dans l'eau. Mais au moins le ciel brille au dessus de moi. Et puis on s'habitue vite à vivre dans la rue, ça fait un an, je m'y suis fait. Il ne me reste plus rien. Plus rien sauf mon précieux carnet. Ce carnet dans lequel je vous raconte mon histoire.

Je ne garde aucune séquelle, mis à part le fait qu'ils m'aient retirés mes pouvoir, de mon passage au ministère. Enfin si il y a quelques choses: un tatouage, un étrange tatouage, un œil gravé sur mon pectoral droit. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là mais il l'est. Peut-être est-ce une marque d'infamie, quelques choses pour que personne n'oublie qui j'étais. Comme s'ils risquaient d'oublier...

Je n'ai revu aucune des personnes qui auraient pu être au ministère en même temps que moi du même coté de la barrière que moi (en clair celle où il ne fallait pas être). Je vous l'ai dit les gens ont tout simplement disparu. J'ai cherché mais, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Hier pourtant j'ai revu une des personnes avec qui j'étais à Poudlard : Neville Londubat. Ça m'a fait un choc, je l'ai reconnu tout de suite malgré tout les changements chez lui : il est maintenant carrément baraque, il marche en terrain conquis comme si le monde lui appartenait, il a gagné une assurance qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Il est beau je dois bien le reconnaître. Lui il m'a pas reconnu tout de suite, moi non plus je ne ressemble plus vraiment à celui que j'étais, j'ai l'air sale, maigre, pauvre. Puis il a finit par me reconnaître. Les cheveux blonds je suppose. Il s'est approché de moi avec un air victorieux sur le visage. Un air méchant aussi que je n'étais pas habitué à voir chez lui. Il s'est penché au dessus de moi et m'a dit d'une voix forte: « Alors Malfoy, on a perdu de sa superbe ? » J'aurais pu répondre méchamment lui rappeler tout ce que je lui avais à Poudlard, à quel point il tremblait devant moi quand Crabbe et Goyle assurait mes arrières mais je n'étais pas en position de force, puis je l'avais mérité de toute manière.

Il est resté là à me regarder d'un air méchant, je devinais cependant qu'il ne l'était pas dans le fond, il se comportait comme ça juste parce que c'était moi.

J'ai quand même répondu même si j'avais mérité mon sort je ne voulais pas lui laisser le dernier mot. Voilà notre dialogue :

« Toi par contre tu en as gagné à croire qu'exterminer du mangemort t'a fait un bien fou... » Ai-je répondu, le sarcasme étant toujours la meilleure défense. A la tête qu'il a tiré et au temps qu'il a mit à répondre j'ai deviné que j'avias tapé juste, je le renvoyais au pire heure de son existence. 1 point pour moi !

« Oui, mais il y en a certain qui apparamment sont passés entre les mailles du filet. Et c'est bien dommage. » Sa réplique à fait mouche. En effet moi aussi je devrais être mort, cela me ramenait à mon tour dans les pires heures de mon existence (à savoir celle que j'étais entrain de vivre) ainsi qu'à tout mes questionnements puisque tout les autres sont morts, qu'est ce que je fou encore là moi ?! Un point pour lui...

J'ai pas répondu, j'ai baissé la tête et j'ai accepté la défaite de toute manière je n'avais plus la force de me battre. Il m'a regardé un moment, je crois qu'il savourait de me voir là, puis il s'est lassé. Il est repartit comme il est venu. Il a disparu comme un souvenir, je viens à douté que cette rencontre à vraiment eu lieu. Peut-être que tout ça s'est passé dans ma tête finalement.

Alors depuis hier la vie continue sans aucun changement, Londubat ne m'a pas tendu la main. Je m'en étais douté qu'il ne le ferait pas. Et puis je n'aurais pu la saisir. J'attends quelqu'un d'autre. Il viendra j'en suis sur.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Laissez moi votre avis :)


	5. Chapter 4 : Big Brother is watching you

Bonjour! Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'essayerais d'en publier un chaque jour car j'ai des chapitres d'avances ! :)

Ps : Je cherche toujours une bêta !

 ** _NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsain. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin..._**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Big Brother is watching you.

Beaucoup de choses se sont passés depuis la dernière fois que j'ai pris la plume ! Beaucoup trop de choses! Il faut que j'écrive tout cela tant que les souvenirs ne sont pas abîmé par le temps, je veux me souvenir de tout ça! Je ne sais pas trop dans quel but mais je dois m'en souvenir. C'est important.

Plusieurs heures après ma rencontre avec Neville et après que j'eus finis de vous la raconter, je m'étais déjà persuadé que l'autre n'était pas venu, que j'avais imaginé tout ça : une autre ruse de mon cerveau un peu malade et sadique. Je m'attendais à rien d'autre dans ma journée, je pensais qu'elle se déroulerait comme toutes les autres mais ma vie a prit un tournant, le tournant que j'attendais. Un autre brun s'est approché de moi. Il est sortit de nul part. Je l'ai trouvé magnifique. Dès que je l'ai vu mon cœur a explosé dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai sur le coup pas trop cherché à comprendre d'où il sortait je me suis dis que Neville avait du le prévenir, lui dire que j'étais là. Peut-être que finalement il me cherchait depuis tout ce temps, il ne savait peut-être pas où chercher. Je reprenais espoir.

Je me suis levé comme un automate hypnotisé par son regard, je devais avoir l'air ridicule, j'avais également un peu honte de l'état dans lequel j'étais. Mais il a eut l'air d'en avoir rien à faire. Alors moi aussi j'en avais rien à faire. J'avais tant espéré et maintenant il se trouvait face à moi, c'était merveilleux. Peut-être un peu tard mais merveilleux quand même.

Il a prit ma main doucement comme si j'étais une chose fragile qui manquait à chaque instant d'exploser en morceaux. Je lui ai sourit, on s'est perdu dans le regard l'un de l'autre, c'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté, comme lors de la bataille je retrouvais les mêmes sensations, à son contact j'avais l'impression de redevenir moi-même: «Salut Draco...» Je crois qu'on ne savait pas vraiment quoi se dire ça faisait bizarre. On était passé par tant de choses tout les deux, ensemble mais pas du même coté, on s'était toujours fait la haine, jamais l'amour, alors on savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Puis j'avais envie de lui hurler dessus pour ne pas être venu plus tôt, je lui en voulais un peu mais d'un autre cotés de me pendre à son cou pour ne plus jamais le lâcher. Il m'avait tellement manqué. « Salut Potter... »

Sur le moment j'ai eu l'impression qu'on avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, on était ensemble c'est tout ce qui comptais. Il a du avoir la même impression car il a serré ma main et on a transplané, j'ai eu un instant de panique ma dernière expérience du genre étant assez traumatisante, il m'a regardé doucement comprenant peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du me faire transplaner sans me demander ma permission avant. «Pas de panique on est au manoir Black. Viens assieds-toi tu dois être mort de faim.» J'ai obéis sans rechigner après tout j'étais vraiment mort de faim. Puis j'étais tellement heureux qu'enfin quelqu'un s'occupe de moi, surtout si c'était lui. J'ai mangé en silence sans faire plus ample commentaire cependant quelques choses me triturait l'esprit, j'avais l'impression que quelques choses clochait... Mais quoi ? Une fois ma part de tarte à la mélasse avalé j'ai enfin mit le doigt dessus. Comment savait-il que je devais avoir faim ? Bon ça il pouvait le deviner à mon apparence mais comme m'avait-il retrouvé ? Je me suis levé avec précipitation, dans les cachots du ministère ainsi que dans la rue j'avais appris à me méfier, à être sans arrêt sur mes gardes, et surtout à écouter mon instinct. Et là mon instinct me criait de prendre gare : tout à coup je me sentais en danger prêt de lui. J'ai eu l'impression que sa gentillesse et sa prévenance sonnait faux.

«Attend voir Potter ! Comment tu savais où me trouver?» Je le regarde avec suspicion je me méfie de lui et il le sent, son attitude à lui aussi à changer. Il se fait doux, son ton est caressant. J'ai le sentiment qu'il essaye d'endormir mon instinct et ça ne me rassure pas vraiment.

«Je suis passé dans la rue et je t'ai vu c'est tout.» L'explication paraît plausible mais j'ai le désagréable sentiment qu'il me ment. Et puis quelque chose d'autre alerte mes sens : il ne m'a pas parlé de Neville, ce n'est donc pas ce pleutre qui lui a parlé de moi. J'ai du mal à croire que Harry m'ai retrouvé par hasard, quand il est venu me parler la situation lui paraissait beaucoup trop normal. Depuis quand savait-il que son ancien ennemi vivait dans la rue ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu me chercher plus tôt ?

«Te fou pas de ma gueule comment m'as retrouvé ?! » Une lueur étrange passe dans ses yeux, mais elle n'est là que quelques secondes guère plus. Pourtant je l'ai vu j'en suis sur. J'ai envie de fuir, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir avoir une réponse. Je préférais quand Potter n'était qu'un espoir, quand j'imaginais qu'il viendrait me sauver, que s'il n'était pas là, c'est qu'il n'était pas au courant de mon sort.

«Ok, ça fait un moment que je te surveille.. Enfin que je veille sur toi plutôt ! » Mes yeux se teintent de colère. Alors comme ça il m'a regardé me vautrer dans la boue. Salaud. Je me met à hurler sans pouvoir me contenir, adieu la placidité Malfoy. Mes espoirs et mes rêves viennent de voler en éclat. Et ça fait mal.

«Tu savais depuis le début que je vivais comme un moins que rien pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ! Je t'ai attendu moi ! J'ai passé chaque secondes de mon existence à espérer que tu viennes. Tu étais où bordel !? Pourquoi tu es pas venu plus tôt ?! Pourquoi tu m'as pas aidé ?» Il reste toujours aussi calme et j'ai envie de le gifler pour le voir réagir, j'ai envie de le secouer pour que ce petit air quitte son visage. Il est calme parce qu'il sait qu'il ne risque rien même lorsque j'avais de la magie, je n'étais pas aussi puissant que lui.

« J'avais peur que tu me repousses que tu ne comprennes pas... » Je suis complètement paumé qu'est ce que j'étais censé comprendre ou ne pas comprendre?! Pourquoi est-ce que ce mec se met à parler par énigme ?! Il se prend pour Dumbledore ou quoi ! Ma voix se fait plus faible, je ne cris plus. Je suis maintenant suspicieux.

« Que je ne comprenne pas quoi... »

«Pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça à toi. » Et là tout s'illumine, voilà la réponse à toutes mes questions. Les autres sont morts et moi je suis encore en vie. Si je n'ai pas disparu c'est grâce à lui. Non à cause de lui. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, je le prenais pour un héros. « Voilà j'étais sur que tu ne comprendrais pas. Je pensais que tu finirais par faire le lien entre moi et le jugement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'avait épargné toi et pas les autres. Je pensais que tu viendrais de toi même me remercier pour ça. Ils ne t'ont pas épargné pour ta belle tronche, Malfoy ! Ils t'ont épargné parce que je leur ai demandé» Je suis maintenant face à lui rouge de haine, si je n'étais pas sur de ma défaite je l'aurai frappé.

« Te remercier ?! Tu veux que je te remercie pour ça?! Mais ils m'ont mutilé tu ne comprendras jamais la douleur que ça a été, l'horreur de ce que ça a été ! J'aurais préféré mourir ! Je veux mourir ! »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir sa réaction, je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de me répondre, j'ai couru sans m'arrêter dans la rue, le froid me battait le visage. J'ai couru à en perdre haleine, à me casser les jambes, à me bruler les poumons. J'étais triste et j'étais encore plus seul qu'avant. Avant j'avais de l'espoir et maintenant je n'avais plus rien. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai réussit à arriver jusque là, j'ai tourné sans regarder au hasard des rues mais me revoilà au point de départ. Chemin de traverse.

Alors voilà celui que je prenais pour mon héros. Celui que j'espérais c'est à cause de lui qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus rien. Enfin peut-être un peu à cause de moi et de mes choix aussi. J'ai envie de le haïr, je cherchais un responsable à mes malheurs et il fait le coupable idéal. Cependant une partie de mon cerveau ne cesse de me murmurer qu'il m'a tout de même sauvé la vie et il n'a pas tort.

Plus je relis ce que je viens d'écrire plus j'ai l'impression que je me suis monté la tête tout seul, je devrais retourner le voir et m'excuser de mon comportement mais il est déjà tard. J'irai demain.

* * *

N'hésiter pas à mettre une petite review, ça motive :3 !

Donnez-moi votre avis, commentaire négatif ou positif! Pour les reviews anonymes donnez-moi votre adresse email je répondrais :)!


	6. Chapter 5 : un cadeau empoisonné

Bonjour à tous! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Vivre après ça. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)

 ** _NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsain. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin..._**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Un cadeau empoisonné.

Ce matin je me suis levé de bonne humeur. J'avais hâte de retourner au manoir Black et de le voir. Il me manquait déjà horriblement, je ne voulais plus jamais me séparer de lui. Cependant comme toujours la vie semble vouloir me faire payer mes mauvais choix. Ce matin un soleil plein d'espoir semblait brillé au dessus de moi, il illuminait ma vie. Maintenant, je suis dans une tempête noire sans espoir de sortie, sans espoir d'amélioration.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé sur mon bout de trottoir il y avait à coté de moi une petite pile de feuilles, ça a tout de suite attiré mon attention car c'était bien des feuilles, des feuilles moldus et non des bouts de parchemin, elle faisait un peu tâche dans le décor. Elles étaient couvertes d'encre noire, elles n'auguraient rien de bon. J'aurais du me méfier. J'ai mis un moment à réagir, au lieu de me précipiter pour les lires je suis resté un peu bête à me demander ce que ça faisait là. La première feuille a attiré mon attention car le premier mot était mon nom. Cette feuille est différente des autres, ça n'est pas la même écriture. Je la colle ici pour ne pas la perdre, pour m'en souvenir.

«Malfoy, j'ai su qu'il t'avait retrouvé alors avant de vivre ton idylle avec lui je crois que tu as le droit de savoir. Lis ça et détruit tout. Il ne doit pas savoir que tu les as eu il saurait immédiatement que ça vient de moi. GH»

Bon tout ça me prouve que la présence de ses feuilles ne sont pas là par hasard. Mais qui peut être GH? Pourquoi ma vie regroupe-t-elle tant d'énigmes ? C'est insupportable. J'ai beau chercher dans mes souvenirs personne ne porte ces initiales. Mais au moment de découvrir ces feuilles, tout comme au moment de vous le raconter, je ne veux pas m'attarder sur ses initiales, le plus important n'est pas là.

Les étranges feuilles sont des comptes-rendus de procès. De nos procès. Il arrive que les sorciers utilisent des moyens moldus pour garder une traces de quelques choses dont ils ne sont pas particulièrement fière ou qui n'est pas autorisé par la loi, en effet, les feuilles peuvent facilement être détruite contrairement à la magie, la magie peut toujours être reconstruite, elle laisse des traces. Mon père utilisait souvent des moyens moldus pour garder une trace de ses marchandages en rapport avec la magie noir. Dès ce moment-là j'ai su que ses feuilles étaient dangereuses qu'elles conservaient des choses que je n'étais pas censé voir. Alors pourquoi se retrouvaient-elles en ma possession ? Et surtout quel était le lien avec Potter ?

J'ai même hésité à les amener à Harry malgré l'avertissement de la première page. Mais un pressentiment m'a poussé à commencer tout de suite ma lecture.

«Compte-rendu du procès de Lucius Malfoy. L'homme est accusé de meurtre, tentative et complicité de meurtre, non assistance à personne en danger, acte de magies noirs, possession d'objets de magie noir, utilisation de sors impardonnables, mangemort de premier cercle, soutiens financier de Lord Voldemort, bras droit du même Lord. »

Plus je parcours les accusations et plus je me dis que cette écriture me dit quelques choses. Ce n'est pas la même écriture que la première feuille, ce n'est donc pas celle de ce mystérieux GH. J'ai déjà vu cette écriture j'en suis sur mais je suis incapable de me souvenir où.

Je parcours avec précipitation les dernières lignes je vais enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon père. Le verdict est sans appel, il ne laisse aucun espoir.

« Condamné à mort par Avada Kedavra. »

Je n'aurais pas du regarder. Je préférais ne pas savoir. Mes yeux se brouillent complètement, je n'arrive plus à lire. Il est mort. Mon père est mort. Il a fait beaucoup d'erreur, y comprit avec moi mais il ne méritait pas ça. Non. Il ne méritait pas ça. Je sers le paquet de feuilles contre mon cœur qui vient de voler en éclat, j'étais pas prêt à me retrouver seul dans ce monde qui veut ma peau.

En dessous de «Juge et Bourreau : » il y a une signature, elle me dit vaguement quelques choses. Je la connais également, mais de où ?!

Je me met à chercher ma mère dans le paquet de feuille, je met peu de temps à la trouver « Compte rendu du procès de Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. » Je saute le paragraphe expliquant les charges retenus contre elle pour arriver directement à la condamnation.

« Condamné à mort par Avada Kedavra. »

Je pousse une plainte déchirante, les gens autour de moi dans la rue s'arrête un instant, ils doivent se demander pourquoi le jeune homme avachi par terre hurle à la mort. Qu'importe l'image que je leur donne j'ai envie d'hurler. Mes larmes roulent sur mes joues et viennent mouiller l'encre de la feuille, c'est toujours la même écriture et toujours la même signature, ils ont été exécutés par la même personne. Qui est mort le premier ? Ont-ils su que l'autre suivrait peu de temps après ?

Une curiosité malsaine me pousse à lire les autres feuilles, je vois défiler sous mes yeux des noms qui me sont familié «Greyback », « McNair », «Rodolphus Lestrange », « Théodore Nott » père et fils », « Goyle » père et fils, «Crabbe » père. Et toujours la même écriture qui dit toujours la même chose « Avada Kedavra ». Et toujours cette signature qui trône comme une tache de sang.

Alors Théo et Grégory ont morts. On était des enfants par merlin... On avait pas mérité ça. Je cherche avec la même fièvre que lorsque j'ai cherché mes parents «Blaise Zabini », lui non plus ne méritais pas ça. « Mort ». Il n'avait même pas rejoins les rangs du Lord, ni lui, ni sa famille. Avons-nous été condamnés simplement parce que nous étions des serpentards ? Je commence à croire que oui. Les salauds.

Le seul nom que je ne trouve pas est celui de Pansy, plus je cherche sans trouver plus un espoir nait en moi : peut-être n'est-elle pas morte ! Peut-être est-elle comme moi simplement perdu dans la nature. Enfin, moi j'y suis « Draco Malfoy condamné à se voir retirer toute forme de magie. »

Le nom de mon bourreau est là. Je n'ai qu'à retrouver à qui appartenait cette signature et je pourrais avoir ma vengeance pour mes parents, pour mes amis, pour mes pouvoirs, pour les serpentards. Peu importe qui se cache derrière cette signature je le trouverais et je le tuerais. Et pour le retrouver je dois d'abord trouver qui est GH.

J'avais voulu n'écrire que deux feuilles mais finalement continuer mon carnet n'est pas une mauvaise idée. J'avais voulu vous montrer la dérive de son monde que vous croyez sauver et sain en vous racontant mon procès mais je crois que mon précieux paquet de feuille vous montre bien plus l'horreur qu'ils ont commis que tout mes mots. Sur la feuille parlant de Blaise il n'y avait pas d'accusation simplement écrit «Serpentard.»

* * *

Comme d'hab pensez aux reviews ça fait toujours plaisir! et ça motive!  
Alors votre avis qui est GH ? Et à qui appartient la mystérieuse signature ! Faites vos pronostics (qui n'influenceront pas la suite désolé elle est déjà écrite!)


	7. Chapter 6 : le pot-aux-roses

Voilà le chapitre six! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant :) Enjoy!

 ** _NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsain. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin..._**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le pot-aux-roses.

En ce début d'après-midi alors que je me pensais broyé de l'intérieur, je me sens gonflé d'un espoir nouveau. Ils sont tous morts : Père, Mère, Blaise, Grégory. Mais moi je suis encore là, mutilé mais en vie et je vais les venger. Il le faut. Mais pour mener à bien ma vengeance je dois trouver qui est ce mystérieux juge et bourreau à l'écriture familière. Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, mais j'ai une piste : il me faut en premier lieu trouver qui est GH. Il m'a mit ces papiers dans les mains il me dira qui est ce salaud et quel est son lien avec Potter. Je crois l'entrevoir mais je ferme les yeux sur cette possibilité, il est hors de question que je pense à ça, car ça ne peut pas être vrai.

Je décide de me rendre à la librairie pour commencer mon enquête, je dois trouver une liste de tout les héros de guerre ainsi que de toutes les personnes qui forment le nouveau ministère depuis la victoire d'Harry Potter. Je suis persuadé que GH est un héros de guerre travaillant au ministère. Sinon il n'aurait pas pu accéder à ses comptes-rendus. Je souris en marchant il sera peut-être plus simple de résoudre ces énigmes que je le pensais.

Je marche le long du Chemin de Traverse avec pour but la librairie. Mais en passant devant le magasin de Quidditch la vitrine attire mon regard. Habituellement, j'aime bien me perdre devant les articles de Quidditch malgré le fait que je n'en ferais plus jamais... ça me ramène à d'autres temps. Des temps heureux. Mais aujourd'hui ça n'a rien à voir, je ne suis pas pris d'une crise de nostalgie, je suis trop préoccupé par cette fichue signature et ce mystérieux GH. Pour penser à voler sur un balai.

Je scrute la vitrine sans comprendre ce qui a attiré mon regard. Je manque l'arrêt cardiaque en tombant face à face avec la signature. Oui la fameuse signature des comptes-rendus. Juste au dessus de cette signature un autographe et une photo sorcière, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois. Toutes mes pires craintes, celles que je ne voulais même pas évoquer même en pensé, se confirme. J'ai trouvé qui était le juge et le bourreau de ma famille et des serpentards. Harry Potter. Je crois que je vais fondre en larme face à cette photo, je me sens vaciller, mes jambes ne supportent plus mon poid et je m'effondre au sol. Personne ne me vient en aide après tout j'ai les cheveux blonds. Blond Malfoy. Ma tête à heurté le trottoir. Douleur. Mais à l'intérieur c'est pire, à l'intérieur ça pique, à l'intérieur ça brûle. Je suis plein de rancœur et d'amertume chaque jour j'ai pensé à lui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que chaque jour j'ai attendu un héros, un sauveur. Alors qu'il était à quelques mètres entrain de faire une hécatombe parmi les miens. Je le hais. Je me consume de l'intérieur. Je me sens me noyer dans ma haine, ça me ferait tellement de bien de m'y noyer pour toujours… De laisser la haine m'emporter jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive plus à avoir un comportement logique.

Mais l'espoir renaît déjà. Je m'accroche à chaque bribe d'espoir. Je ne suis pas assez lache pour rejoindre mes parents. Ou peut-être pas assez courageux. Je n'ai pas vu Harry le jour de mon procès si c'était lui le fameux propriétaire de la signature je l'aurais forcément vu, non ? Mais voilà, le jour de mon procès je ne l'ai pas vu. Alors que c'est la même signature que sur les autres feuilles peut-être que mon fameux juge à simplement pratiquement la même signature que le Garçon-qui-a-vaincu. C'est possible, non ? Dites moi que c'est ça je vous en prie… J'ai besoin de croire en quelques choses et mon amour pour Harry était ce en quoi j'avais envie de croire… Je me suis relevé de ma chute et je sors les feuilles de mon sac et je compare les signatures. Je regarde chaque lettre, je scrute chaque détail. Le verdict tombe. Il n'y a aucun doute. C'est les mêmes. C'est sa signature, il était bourreau ce jour-là. Non pas juge et bourreau comme avec les autres. Seulement bourreau. Je me concentre sur mes souvenirs pour trouver la faille. Pour trouver ce qui ne collait pas. Je crois mettre le doigt dessus : l'empressement du bourreau, je me souviens qu'il a voulu qu'on me fasse taire pour accélérer les choses. Combien de temps à durer mon procès ? Il n'a pas duré plus d'une heure, c'est sur. Voilà, j'y suis... Du polynectar j'en suis sur ! L'espoir vole en éclat une nouvelle fois. Je le hais. Je le vomis. Il me manipule depuis le début causant les douleurs pour ensuite y apporter les pansements. Comment a-t-il pu me regarder dans les yeux hier ! En me disant qu'il m'avait sauvé alors que c'est lui qui avait choisit la condamnation, ma condamnation, toutes les condamnations!

Il a donné la mort tant de fois. Il a levé sa baguette à tant de reprise. Il ne mérite plus de vivre. Voilà ce qu'est devenu votre héros. En êtes-vous fière ? Il ne vaut pas mieux que le Lord à cause du quel j'ai été condamné. J'espère que ses mots vous ouvriront les yeux. Il est pourri de l'intérieur votre survivant.

Il a signé l'arrêt de mort de mes parents de la même signature qu'il signe les autographes. Je crois que je vais vomir.

Tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui se mue en colère, en rage, en haine. Je veux le voir mort.

Mais comment en finir ? Comment m'en prendre au héros du monde sorcier alors que je n'ai plus de magie ? Avec ou sans je ne suis pas assez fort, je dois trouver une autre solution pour m'en prendre à lui.

Maintenant que je connais le nom du bourreau peu m'importe qui est GH. Il voulait que je détruise ses feuilles mais je ne le ferais pas, elles sont mes preuves de la moisissure qui gangrène le ministère. Il ne voulait pas que Potter sache que j'avais eu ces papiers entre les mains. Peu importe maintenant s'il sait. Si Potter meurt comme je le souhaite GH n'en subira jamais les conséquences. Et si je meurs entraînant la mort de GH avec moi peu importe. S'il a eut ses papiers entre les mains, c'est qu'il a participé à tout ça. C'est qu'il mérite de mourir.

Me voilà donc cavalier de l'apocalypse. Je vais emporter la mort sur mon passage. Je ne peux pas m'attaquer à Potter par voie magique. La voie moldu sera la mienne. Il m'a transformé en humain lambda, il mérite de mourir par un de leur moyen. Ce n'est que le juste retour des choses. Je me sens envahit par un cataclysme de haine, un incendie me consume et seule la mort de Potter pourra éteindre les flammes.

Cependant comment me procurer ce qu'il appelle «arme », du coté moldu ? Je pourrais passer de l'autre coté, me perdre dans un Londres que je ne connais pas je finirais bien par atterrir dans de sordides quartiers et trouver ce que je cherche. Mais je ne suis pas assez téméraire pour ce genre de choses. Je vous l'ai dit je ne suis pas du genre courageux.

Je me retourne les méninges, sans rien trouver ça m'énerve et je suis à deux doigts d'envoyer voler mon carnet. Cependant un vieux souvenir me revient et je crois que son importance est de taille. Si je me souviens bien mon père avait caché un « fudil » au fond du parc, non « Fusil » ! Oui un fusil. Au cas où les moyens magiques ne seraient d'aucun secours, c'était il y a longtemps mais il savait déjà que la guerre serait sanglante et que nous avions de grandes chances de perdre. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, il était lucide mon père. Il savait que le seigneur des ténèbres courrait à sa perte. Il n'a juste pas eu le courage de changer de camp… S'il avait su. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je crois bien que c'est dans nos gênes d'être faible.

Je me souviens également que Père ne l'avait pas caché dans la maison car il avait peur que le Lord Noir tombe dessus et qu'il se fâche de voir des armes moldus chez son fidèle Mangemort.

Le manoir est sous celé mais pas le parc. Si je cherche bien je pense que je pourrais le retrouver, la chance me sourira peut-être aujourd'hui. Il serait grand temps.

Il faut croire que mes souvenirs sont toujours en bonnes états et que la chance pointe le bout de son nez. Je suis tapis au fond du parc, face à moi le manoir Malfoy, j'aimerais tant y retourner une dernière fois, comme une ultime constatation de tout ce que j'ai perdu. Le regarder me fait plus de mal qu'autre chose, alors je me relève et pars en direction du manoir Black. J'ai dans la main mon précieux fusil. Bientôt je passe à l'attaque. Bientôt le bourreau des serpentards va mourir.

* * *

Une petite review? ça encourage :3


	8. Chapter 7 : comme un gout de déjà vu

Salut, salut! Voilà la vengeance de Malfoy! Enjoy ;)

 ** _NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsain. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin..._**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Comme un gout de déjà vu.

Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures, si vous êtes là c'est que vous voulez connaitre le fin mot de ma vengeance. Alors le voilà…

Une fois que j'eu trouvé le fusil je n'ai pas voulu rester me reposer. J'ai marché du manoir Malfoy au manoir Black ça m'a prit plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru. Toute la nuit en faite. Au moins ça m'a laissé le temps d'organiser ma vengeance : je ne devais pas lui laisser le temps de parler, je devais tirer tout de suite.

Je suis arrivé à destination, la où tout devait enfin se finir complètement épuisé. Mais j'étais trop sur les nerfs, trop surexcité pour reculer maintenant et aller me reposer. Je me suis approché de la porte, fusil bien en main, première difficulté à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. La porte. Comment franchir la porte ? Mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de me poser trop de question car elle s'ouvre d'elle-même devant mes pas. Il savait que je viendrais ? Décidément il fusionne de plus en plus avec l'autre taré de Dumbledore. Enfin, Dumbledore ne massacrait pas des gens lui au moins, je dois bien lui reconnaitre ça.

« Tu savais que je viendrais n'est ce pas ? » Je cris dans le manoir et l'écho de ma voix me répond. J'avais dit que je ne parlerais pas, que je tirais d'abord mais le manoir semble vide, et pour pouvoir le trouver il faut qu'il me réponde. Puis j'ai peur et entendre du bruit même si ce n'est que ma voix me rassure un peu. Il fait sombre et je ne distingue pas grand-chose, je commence à regretter d'être venu, l'adrénaline redescend petit à petit ne laissant que l'épuisement, la déception et la tristesse. Sérieusement… Qu'est ce que je suis venu foutre ici ?

« Je t'ai vu hier soir récupéré une arme moldu dans le parc. Je ne savais pas que Lucius était du genre à garder ce genre d'objet chez lui. » La voix sort de tout les murs je suis incapable de savoir d'où elle vient. Mon plan et ma vengeance s'effrite de plus en plus sous mes doigts. C'est une voix froide, calme, calculatrice. Mais c'est la sienne. Je tente de reculer vers la sortie mais la porte se referme avant que je n'ai pu atteindre l'air libre. Je suis pris au piège. Je pensais être le chat mais depuis le début je ne suis que la souris.

« Ne parle pas de mon père ! Je t'interdis de prononcer son prénom ! » Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour quand j'ai entendu ce prénom dans cette bouche, comment ose-t-il parler de mon père après ce qu'il lui a fait ! J'essaye la technique du caniche crier beaucoup pour faire croire qu'on est méchant cependant vu le rire méchant qui me répond, elle ne doit pas si bien marcher que ça cette technique.

« Sinon quoi ? Mais regardes-toi Malfoy ! Tu n'as plus de pouvoir, tu n'as plus rien. Et tu es terrorisé. Pose ton arme je ne te ferais rien. Je m'occuperais de toi je te jure. » La voix se fait séductrice, mais moi elle ne me séduit pas. Le ton ne cache que le fond, il cache le vrai visage de Potter, Il est blessant, il est méchant, il est manipulateur. Les gryffondors ne sont-ils pas censé être la bonté incarnée ?! Est-ce la guerre qui lui a fait ça ? Tout les héros de cette époque sont devenus ainsi ? Peut-être que l'autre jour Londubat n'était pas méchant parce que c'était moi peut-être l'est-il devenu aussi ?

« Ferme la Potter ! Ferme-la ou je tire ! » Je n'y vois vraiment rien, je ne sais pas ou il est et je lui fais là des menaces en l'air. Si je tire je risque de ne blesser que moi. Je suis accroché à la crosse de mon fusil, je suis terrorisé, l'incendie vengeur qui me consumait cette après-midi c'est éteint comme un feu de paille. A présent je me sens ridicule. Ridicule d'avoir pu croire que je pourrais en finir aussi facilement, il me manipule et il a toutes les cartes en main. Je n'ai aucune chance dans cette bataille. Je croyais préparer une vengeance qui le surprendrait alors que je faisais exactement ce qu'il voulait que je fasse.

Je me lance dans l'exploration de l'endroit, je serais incapable je crois de retrouver mon chemin, tout est sombre, tout est noir. Il pèse ici comme une odeur de mort. Oui c'est ça, la mort pèse sur ce lieu. Je sens également autre chose, une magie sombre, une magie destructrice. Elle m'oppresse encore plus que celle de Voldemort à sa grande époque. C'est lui qui la dégage j'en suis sur. Mais en même temps cette magie me guide, elle me mène jusqu'à lui. Jusqu'à une pièce au fond d'un couloir.

Je pousse la porte et rentre je sers toujours mon fusil contre moi. Il est là. Face à moi. Il est là dans toute sa beauté et toute son horreur. Cet homme m'a tout prit et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau. C'est quoi mon problème ? Il m'attire irrémédiablement quelques choses me pousse vers lui, je sens tout mes membres devenir coton. J'ai envie de tomber à ses pieds. Je secoue la tête pour penser à autres choses, il est entrain de manipuler mes sentiments avec sa magie je le sens. Je pense à Père, Mère, Blaise, Théo, Goyle… Je pense à tout ceux qui sont morts et ça ne change rien j'ai toujours autant envie d'embrasser ses pieds. Je crois que je vais le retourner contre moi mon fusil, je ne peux pas supporter mon envie. Elle me dévore et me tue. Potter est entrain de m'empoisonner de l'intérieur.

« Aller fais-le… Tire. Je suis là face à toi. » Sa voix est moqueuse et son visage… Je n'aurais jamais du regarder son visage… Il est déformé par la méchanceté, il est toujours aussi beau et ses traits me sont familiers mais je sens toutes l'horreur de son être dans son regard. Il parait que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, dans le sien j'y vois l'horreur, la désolation, le désespoir. Mais pas le même désespoir qu'après la mort de Black, ce n'est pas le désespoir qu'il ressent… C'est celui qu'il aime faire ressentir aux autres. Je sens qu'il me promet milles tourments si j'ose lever mon fusil vers lui. Personne ne menace Harry Potter. Je me sens faible tout à coup, je me sens mal. Sa magie a cesser de m'attirer vers lui, elle a cesser de m'hypnotiser. Comme la marée elle s'est retirée emportant tout avec elle ne laissant que l'écume. Le fusil glisse de mes mains et je me tourne pour me mettre à courir, à courir le plus vite possible, le plus vite et le plus loin. Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, je ne veux plus jamais qu'il ait cette emprise sur moi. Il doit être satisfait de ma réaction puisque la porte est à nouveau ouverte. Je la franchis et j'ai l'impression d'être libéré, il y avait trop de magie noir là-bas.

Je sors en trombe et cours dans le monde moldu, je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait. Harry me terrifie, il a changé, il a horriblement changé. J'en viens à demander si le monde magique n'aurait pas été plus en sureté si Voldemort avait gagné. Car si Potter désire quelques choses rien ne l'arrêtera. Et rien n'aura le pouvoir de l'arrêter. Lorsque le coté de la lumière a voulu vaincre de Voldemort il avait l'armée de Dumbledore mais contre Harry Potter personne ne se lèvera. Se serrait une mort inutile.

Mais alors que je cours comme un dératé je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Que se passe-t-il ?! Un sentiment de nausée m'envahit. Je suis entrain de transplaner. Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement je transplane ?! Ça ne peut pas être un acte de magie incontrôlé de ma part je n'en ai plus et comme c'est Potter qui c'est chargé de tout exterminé en moi je peux être sur que le travail est bien fait.

Je ressens les mêmes choses qu'après mon jugement. Chute. Choc. Douleur. Cependant une chose est différente pendant mon premier transplanage j'ai prié pour que ça soit Potter qui m'est fait transplaner et qu'il m'attende à mon réveil. Alors qu'aujourd'hui je pris pour que tout ça n'est rien à voir avec lui et pour me trouver à des kilomètres de la maison Black. A des kilomètres de lui.

Pour l'instant, je me trouve dans une chambre il y a seulement un lit. La porte ne s'ouvre pas et je vous écris ces mots en étant allongé par terre, j'écris grâce aux raies de lumières que diffuse la porte. Si je dois mourir dans cette pièce je veux au moins vous avoir raconté mon histoire jusqu'au bout. Et également vous faire parvenir cette avertissement. Potter a changé. Il doit mourir ou c'est vous qui mourrez. Tué le.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de cette vengeance? Malfoy est quand même le mec le moins chanceux au monde x)


	9. Chapter 8 : Mute

Bonjour, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance alors les publications s'espaceront peut-être mais j'essayerais de publier régulièrement quand même!

("Mute" c'est le bouton pour couper le son sur une télécommande ;))

 ** _NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsain. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin..._**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : mute.

Rassurez-vous ! Je ne suis pas mort ! Je vais pas vous mentir c'est pas non plus la grande forme. Mais j'imagine que ça pourrait être pire.

Je suis resté longtemps dans cette pièce noire. J'étais épuisé par ma longue marche pour rejoindre Potter puis ma tentative de vengeance ainsi que ma tentative de fuite. (J'ai fais beaucoup trop de "tentative" ces derniers temps..) Parce qu'il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais c'est lui qui m'a fait transplané j'en suis sur. Cependant malgré mon épuisement je ne voulais pas dormir, je voulais rester sur mes gardes. Mais j'ai fini par céder. Toute façon je pouvais mourir, j'avais plus rien à perdre. Je me suis allongé sur le lit, ça faisait bizarre de redormir dans un lit, je n'ai pas dormis dans un lit depuis Poudlard et la bataille finale. Alors forcément dès que ma tête touche l'oreiller béni mes yeux se ferment.

Je me suis réveillé un peu perdu, un peu seul, un peu mal. Depuis que j'avais transplané ici je n'avais pas sentit son aura magique, mais maintenant je le sens il est là et il est prêt de moi. Je me redresse vivement et tombe nez à nez avec lui. Etait-il entrain de me regarder dormir ?

« Putain Potter ! Tu fais quoi là ?! » Je n'aurais peut-être pas du me récrier si vite, j'avais un peu oublié la situation et le faite que je n'étais pas en position de m'en prendre à lui, les événements nous l'avaient prouvé un peu trop irrémédiablement à mon goût. J'étais peut-être au fond du gouffre mais je n'aimais toujours pas perdre.

« Mais calme toi… Tu étais si beau quand tu dormais. Ne gâche pas tout. » Son ton est caressant et sa magie comme sa voix roule sur ma peau j'ai l'impression qu'il me caresse. Je n'aime pas ça. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à l'idée qu'il me trouve beau. Sa magie me touche tendrement et j'ai envie de gémir.

« Arrête. Arrête ça tout de suite. » Je sens que sa magie m'a quitté et je me mets à la regretter, c'était agréable mais je ne peux pas céder je dois penser à tout ce qu'il a fait aux serpentards pour la seule raison qu'il faisait partie de la maison verte. Il est toujours là à me fixer avec son air dangereux, cet air qui promet mille tourments. J'ai envie de le secouer, de le frapper mais il me fait bien trop peur. « Pourquoi je suis là ?! Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ! Elle mène à où toute cette histoire ? » Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'alors, ou pas avec la même intensité, mais je suis à bout de nerfs. Je fonds en larme et Potter vient m'enlacer comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile. Sa magie m'englobe à nouveau, elle est douce, elle est rassurante, elle m'apaise.

« Viens Draco… Tu vas manger quelques choses ça te fera du bien. Et je vais t'expliquer comment les choses vont se passer à partir de maintenant. » Je me suis fait docile car il me fait peur, lorsqu'il est là je me sens en constant danger, je sens que de très mauvaises choses pourrait m'arriver, j'ai le sentiment d'être une chose dont on voudrait se débarrasser, le sentiment que je pourrais disparaitre (NdA : cette phrase est tirée de Gone Girl, ce film est génial je vous le conseil à fond ) et que personne ne lui demandera des comptes. Peut-être GH qui semblait vouloir me protéger. Mais il serait fou de s'attaquer à lui. Non pour moi personne ne se bâtera. Il me fait asseoir sur une chaise, sa magie m'englobe toujours, je suis bien j'ai envie de la respirer de m'enivrer. Il fait apparaitre face à moi de la nourriture, qu'est ce que la magie me manque, j'ai à nouveau envie de me mettre à pleurer mais je l'ai déjà fait une fois devant lui alors pas deux. « Mange. Ne m'interromps pas. » Il dit les choses avec l'air de celui qui a l'habitude d'être écouté et d'être obéi surtout. Je ne veux pas le contrarier et puis j'ai faim alors je mange et je me tais. Il a l'air d'apprécier et continue donc de parler. Je vous retranscris ici il me semble son discours a peu prêt tel qu'il me l'a fait. Je ne veux pas interrompre ce merveilleux monologue (c'est de l'ironie) à chaque fois alors je vous ferais part de mes impressions une fois tout ça fini !

« Tout d'abord sache que je veux que tu restes ici. Tu es mon captif, ce qui me donne certains droits sur toi. Tous les droits sur toi en faite. Tu pourras sortir des fois si tu es sage mais il faudra que tu demande la permission avant et je te dirais ou tu as le droit d'aller et pendant combien de temps. C'est compris ? Bien. Tu peux circuler ou tu veux dans le manoir sauf dans ma chambre et dans mon bureau ou je t'interdis d'entrer. La chambre ou tu as dormi tout à l'heure sera ta chambre si quand tu te réveilles tu y es enfermé ou que tu y transplane en pleine journée tu dois y rester et ne pas faire de bruit. Pour les repas, je n'ai pas d'elfe de maison tu n'aies pas sans connaitre les nouvelles réformes de Hermione à ce sujet, donc tu auras une liste de ce que tu dois préparer et tu le feras pour 19heure tout les jours. Tu mangeras après moi je ne veux pas de toi à ma table. Et tu veilleras à ce que la maison soit toujours propre. » Il avait fermé la bouche quelques instants et moi je m'apprêtais à hurler mais il a fait un geste de la main pour que je me taise. « Non, non j'ai pas finis. Pour tes habits il y en a dans la chambre, tu n'auras qu'à te placer devant l'armoire pour que les habits que je veux que tu portes sortent. Ensuite tu devras obéir quand je te dis quelques choses. Je ne veux pas de chouinement intempestifs, de questions en permanence même si la plupart du temps tu as le droit d'en poser, ou de nouvelle tentative de fuites. Je pense que j'ai été plutôt clair. Je te laisse le droit de hurler mais pas trop longtemps parce que ça va m'agacer. »

Comme il l'avait prévu je me suis mis à hurler, le traitant de tous les noms. Mais il y a une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu et à vrai dire moi non plus que je me jette sur lui pour tenter de l'étrangler, le contact de ma peau à semblé l'énerver et il m'a propulsé magiquement à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Je me suis pitoyablement écrasé contre le mur, j'avais si mal. Sa magie m'a a nouveau entouré mais elle n'était plus apaisante, ni hypnotisante elle était écrasante, horrible elle m'étouffait. C'était comme si j'étais dans un cauchemar je me suis mis à hurler et à me débattre contre cette horrible magie. Lorsqu'elle s'est enfin retirée j'étais pantelant, j'étais complètement perdu et je ne voulais plus jamais revivre ça. Il était au dessus de moi et me surplombait de toute sa stature. Il a posé un pied sur mon torse pour que je ne me relève pas.

« Ne pose plus jamais tes sales mains de serpentard sur moi. » Puis il a enlevé son pied et je me suis relevé en hurlant, les mots sont sortis en torrent je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter d'hurler.

« Mes sales mains ? Non mais tu déconne ! Si ma présence t'indispose, je n'ai qu'à partir ça ne me dérange pas j'ai jamais voulu être ton elfe de maison, ni ton animal de compagnie. Je ne t'appartiens pas et je veux partir. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?! Pourquoi tu me tues pas tout de suite ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? Je veux que tu me rendes ma magie. Je veux que tu me rendes mes parents. »

Je me fais l'effet d'être un enfant perdu, je suis ridicule. Je fonds en larme sans pouvoir me retenir. Je suis seul et au fond du gouffre. La dureté de Potter ne semble pas adoucit par mes pleures.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible au monde qui t'entoure ! Regarde-moi quand je hurle au moins regarde moi ! Ou est passé la vaillance et la sympathie Gryffondorienne putain tu ne peux pas être devenu une porte de prison à ce point merde ! » Je ne dois pas le toucher ça j'ai compris mais rien ne m'empêche de m'en prendre à lui autrement. Je lui lance mon assiette dessus dans l'espoir qu'il sera assez surpris pour se la prendre en pleine tête mais l'assiette vole en éclat avant de l'avoir atteint. Et moi je me retrouve à nouveau propulser mon corps heurte trop durement le mur. Choc. Douleur. Cri. Il s'approche de moi un sourire méchant aux lèvres je m'attend à ce que la magie soit oppressante une nouvelle fois et je m'arme de courage pour l'affronter mais rien ne vient.

« Je pensais que tu serais assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne t'arrivera rien de bien si tu continues tes gamineries. Mais visiblement tu es encore plus bête que je ne l'ai toujours pensé, alors je vais l'imprimer dans ton petit cerveau. Endoloris. » Je n'ai pas le temps ni la possibilité d'éviter l'Impardonnable et je me tortille en hurlant c'est un soutenable et je sens la bile remonter dans ma gorge, ça ne pas plus d'une minute mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'il me torture. Lorsqu'il arrête le sort je lui lance un regarde de défi. Non ça n'a rien imprimé du tout dans mon petit cerveau.

« Je plierais pas les genoux Potter. Pas devant toi. Je me vengerais de tout ce que tu m'as fais. Si tu as tué mes parents c'est parce que tu étais jaloux ? Tu voulais qu'on soit à égalité ?! » Il n'a pas vraiment la réaction que j'espérais je voulais le voir monter sur ses grands chevaux et s'énerver pour des mots mais non rien ne vient, il a juste l'air passablement ennuyé. Il fait un geste de la main et je sens quelques choses de bizarres dans ma gorge. J'essaye de parler mais rien ne vient. Je ne peux plus rien dire. Je lui lance un regard effrayé il m'a déjà prit ma magie, il ne va pas en plus me prendre ma voix ! ça suffit !

« Ne panique pas je te rendrais tes cordes vocales quand tu auras cessé tes gamineries. Et ne fait pas trop le malin, j'ai encore un endoloris sur le bout des lèvres. D'ailleurs tu n'auras aucune potion de soins alors si j'étais toi je me calmerais. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai tué tes parents parce qu'il le méritait, ne serait-ce que pour t'avoir engendré. Et tu me demandes pourquoi je t'ai changé en cracmol ? Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser la possibilité d'avoir une vengeance convenable ! »

Je n'en peux plus des insultes, je ne peux pas le laisser insulter mes parents alors j'essaye à nouveau de m'en prendre à lui, il a l'air passablement agacé et d'un geste il me fait à nouveau transplaner. Je me retrouve dans « ma » chambre porte fermée. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir et de faire du bruit. De toute manière je ne vois pas trop comment je ferais du bruit car comme vous vous en doutez : je suis toujours muet.

La chambre est quasiment entièrement plongée dans le noir, je suis à nouveau allongé sur le sol pour avoir un raie de lumière pour écrire. Je vous laisse, j'entend du bruit qui vient je dois cacher mon carnet.


	10. Chapter 9 : un jour en enfer

Nouveau chapitre de Vivre avec ça ! Enjoy ;)

Merci à ma nouvelle bêta pour tous ses conseils : **_Deponia._**

 ** _NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsain. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin..._**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Un jour en enfer.

J'ai eu le temps de cacher mon carnet, je crois qu'il ne se doute pas de son existence. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il tombait dessus. C'est un constat assez horrible à faire pour ma fierté malfoyenne mais Potter m'effraie, lorsqu'il m'a lancé un endoloris hier j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait aucun remord à me faire du mal. On aurait presque dit que ça l'amusait. J'ai vu au fond de ces prunelles la même folie que celle que j'avais vue chez Voldemort. Mais plus que tout ça je ne veux pas qu'il puisse lire les premières pages, celles où je l'attendais. Celles où j'espérais encore.

Puis il est monté me dire qu'il ne serait pas là de la journée demain et qu'à 19heure le repas devait être prêt, que je ne mangerais pas ce soir parce que j'étais puni. Ensuite il est repartit comme si ne rien était. Je suis donc assis dans le noir, il ne veut pas au moins me donner une lampe ! Je sais que je lui ai fait pleins de saloperies du temps de Poudlard mais c'était des disputes d'enfants, juste pour qu'il me remarque puis au manoir Malfoy je l'ai sauvé. Je l'aimais déjà à ce moment là… Puis les regards qu'on s'est lancé lors de la bataille finale… Oui c'est vrai j'ai fait pleins de choses pas bien, mais je ne mérite pas qu'il me traite comme ça !

Je ne supporte plus ma propre odeur, je pue c'est affreux. Lorsque je vivais dans la rue je n'avais pas beaucoup d'occasion pour me laver, voilà le seul bon point à être captif de Potter : une douche ! Il y a une toute petite salle de bain attenante à ma chambre et je crois que j'ai le droit de m'en servir. Et puis même si je n'ai pas le droit je m'en fou. Par contre il y fait aussi noir que dans le reste de la chambre et je suis obligé de me laver à tâtons. Je vous jure que ça n'est pas évident…

Une fois ma douche catastrophique finit, (bien sur je me suis ébouillanté. Deux fois.) je me suis placé devant l'armoire et des vêtements de nuit sont venu se placer devant moi. C'est peut-être ça le pire, c'est Potter qui choisit mes habits ! Cet homme a des gouts effroyables ! Mon vêtement est une simple robe de nuit en lin qui gratte. J'ai toujours dormit dans de la soie. Bon à part lorsque je vivais dans la rue mais ça… Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix ! Je retire la robe de chambre et la jette au sol. Tant pis je dormirais nu.

Le lendemain ma porte est ouverte, je suis surpris de voir de la lumière en ouvrant les yeux. Je me lève, je suis aux aguets, j'essaie d'entendre s'il y a du bruit dans la maison ou s'il n'est pas là. Pas un bruit, il doit être partie. Je me place devant l'armoire et une robe en lin en sort. Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas simplement pour dormir, j'ai envie de me mettre à pleurer. D'ailleurs je me mets à pleurer. Ma vie est un enfer.

J'enfile l'horrible chemise qui me fait une robe, je n'ai pas de sous-vêtement, cet homme me prend vraiment pour un esclave. Je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi la chemise en lin, c'était l'habit des elfes de maisons. Je le hais.

J'ai prie mon carnet pour descendre et écrire à la lumière c'est quand même beaucoup plus pratique ! Voilà je vais vous raconter ma journée qui ne fut vraiment pas passionnante. J'ai tout d'abord tenté d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres, toutes les portes, rien ne s'ouvre et je suis à deux doigts de lancer toutes les affaires de Potter contre les carreaux mais ils sont surement magique et ne se casseront pas comme ça.

La maison est immense et je trouve qu'il pourrait me donner une meilleure chambre je lui demanderais dès que je le verrais… et qu'il m'aura rendu ma voix. J'ai parcouru tout les couloirs, je me suis même trouvé sur l'arbre généalogique des Black ça m'a fait plaisir de voir la tête de ma mère même si ce n'est qu'une tapisserie. J'ai passé de longues heures dans la bibliothèque c'est le seul moyen de faire passer efficacement le temps. J'ai cherché des informations sur les Cracmols qui ne sont pas né cracmol mais il n'y a pas grand-chose visiblement personne ne s'intéresse à ce sujet.

La chemise me blesse la peau à chaque mouvement j'ai mal. J'ai longuement hésité à la retirer et me promener nu mais j'ai peur que Potter me surprenne. De plus j'ai constamment l'impression qu'il est là. Constamment l'impression qu'il me regarde. Je sens sa magie autour de moi mais en moins prononcé que lorsqu'il est là. Elle a imprégné les murs. Je la sens juste un peu, elle m'effleure mais ne me touche jamais, ça me rend fou, j'ai besoin des caresses de sa magie. Je crois que ce soir je vais être des plus dociles juste pour pouvoir la sentir.

Je me dégoute profondément comment puis-je avoir de tels pensées, Potter est un salaud et un taré. Je ne peux pas me soumettre si facilement. Non j'ai juré de ne jamais tomber à genoux devant lui.

Voilà j'ai passé ma journée à attendre et à piquer des crises de colère tout seul. J'ai même essayé de faire de la magie sans baguette pendant bien deux heures mais comme vous vous en doutez ça n'a pas servis à grand choses. Je n'ai pas osé manger le midi j'ai eu peur de ne pas avoir le droit.

C'est un sentiment atroce que celui de ne plus être maitre de soi-même Potter me l'a dit hier il a le droit de vie ou de mort sur moi, alors peut-être qu'il serait temps que je ravale ma fierté. Tout les gryffondors qui liront ses lignes hurleront aux scandales « vivre libre ou mourir ! » Mais je suis Malfoy ne l'oubliez pas. Je n'ai pas cette force.

Le seul bon point de ma journée est le faite que j'ai trouvé un piano, il était au fond d'une salle ou plein de vieillerie était entassé, il est un peu abimé et surtout un peu désaccordé car il fait un drôle de bruit. J'ai toujours adoré jouer du piano c'est quelques choses qui me plait beaucoup. J'adore voir mes doigts courir sur les touches, savoir que c'est moi qui produit cette musique, être en parfaite connivence avec l'instrument, c'est merveilleux. Encore plus aujourd'hui, au fin fond de ma captivité je trouve ça fantastique car je suis libre de produire la musique que je désire. Libre de faire jaillir le son que je veux.

Voilà comment j'ai occupé ma journée j'ai lu, je vous ai écris et j'ai joué du piano. L'horloge indique qu'il sera bientôt dix-huit heures alors je devrais me dépêcher de commencer à faire à manger. Je vais cacher ce carnet dans ma chambre, je vous écrirais la suite de tout ça plus tard.

Me revoilà… J'ai du mal à écrire ma main tremble, j'espère que les mots resteront lisible, le sang coule sur mon carnet. Vous vous demandez surement comment je suis passé d'un état de soumission et d'elfe de maison bien sage à un amat de chaire et de sang. Laissez moi reprendre le fil de mon histoire.

Je venais de finir le repas, il était 18h55, il a transplané directement dans la cuisine moi je mettais la table, une fois finis je me suis décalé dans un coin les mains dans le dos et la tête baissée. Il a semblé satisfait de mon comportement. « Tu as enfin compris que te révolter contre moi ne servait à rien… C'est bien. » Il a commencé à manger et il a fait une légère grimace. « Par contre il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts en cuisine parce que là c'est vraiment dégeulasse. » Il fit disparaitre d'un claquement de doigt le repas que j'avais mis plus d'une heure à préparé en même temps c'était la première fois que je faisais à manger à quoi s'attendait-il merde !

Il a sortit de sa poche un truc qui faisait du bruit je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être, un truc moldu j'imagine, il appuyer sur des sortes de petits boutons puis à parler dans l'appareil. Il a commandé à manger. Quoi ?! Il osait commander à manger alors que je m'étais cassé le cul à préparer quelques choses ! La prochaine qu'il veut quelques choses il ira se gratter. Mais je ne pu lui faire part de ma réaction puisque j'étais toujours muet à mon grand désarrois.

J'étais toujours dans mon coin la tête baissée à tenter de penser à autre chose lorsque j'ai senti des yeux se poser sur moi, des yeux qui m'épiaient. « Viens là Malfoy. » J'avais décidé d'être docile alors j'ai obéis. « Tu as du remarquer que tu as la pire chambre de ce manoir, que tu es privé de parole, [Il était vraiment entrain de me demander si j'avais remarqué mon propre mutisme ?! Je du me retenir de lui en coller une] , que tes habits ne sont pas des plus confortable… Si tu es sage comme tu l'as été ce soir je te donnerais plus de libertés et de conforts, mais si tu recommences comme hier soir, je ferais de ta vie un enfer plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Tu as vu hier, je n'hésite pas à utiliser des impardonnables. Puis… Même sans magie.. Je peux te faire du mal. » Il a passé une main sur mes fesses et je me suis sentit soudainement très mal, pas parce que ce geste me dégoutait mais au contraire parce qu'il m'attirait horriblement. « Pour avoir été si sage aujourd'hui tu vas être récompensé. » Il me caressa doucement la joue du bout des doigts. « Tu vois je ne sais pas que punir. Mets-toi à genoux. » Je n'ai réfléchis et j'ai obéis j'étais complètement hypnotisé par le son de sa voix. Incapable de réfléchir et de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Je n'ai compris que quand j'ai sentit toute sa magie autour de moi, elle me caressait, elle m'englobait au milieu de mon brouillard de plaisir je me suis fait peur, en effet j'ai apprécié. Je veux dire réellement apprécié. Il a continué comme ça un moment me faisant promettre d'être toujours sage, il manipulait mes sens je le savais mais c'était si bon alors j'ai dit oui a tout ce qu'il me demandait, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de remarquer qu'il m'avait rendu ma voix le temps de la récompense. J'étais prêt à tout accepter pour sentir sa magie autour de moi encore et encore. Je me sentais même durcir de plus en plus. Comment pouvais-je avoir ce genre de réaction ?! Il a quelques secondes il menaçait de me violer, de me faire du mal et moi j'étais à genoux devant lui prêt à tout subir pour un peu de magie, j'étais comme un drogué en manque.

J'allais me demander ce que mon père aurait pensé de tout ça mais, mon père n'aurait rien pensé, mon père était mort. Il était mort parce qu'il n'avait fait que des mauvais choix, parce qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Non je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça. Il ne voulait que protéger sa famille, il voulait faire le meilleur pour nous. Enfin… On voit où ça nous a menés.

Il a du estimé que j'avais été assez récompensé pour aujourd'hui parce qu'il a retiré sa magie de mon corps, comment pouvait-il faire ça ?! Je suis sur que Voldemort lui-même n'en était pas capable. Personne ne peut manipuler sa magie hors de son corps aussi facilement. Personne mis à part les mages noirs les plus puissants, bien, bien plus puissant que le Lord.

Quelqu'un a sonné à la porte, le traiteur qu'Harry a commandé surement. « Va chercher Malfoy ! » Je me relève, c'est une redescente assez brutale, ce connard me traite comme un chien. Je serre les dents. J'ai envie d'hurler, il n'avait pas le droit de me traiter comme ça. La porte s'ouvre. Ma liberté.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus, je faisais une erreur, même sur le moment je le savais, j'ai bousculé le livreur et j'ai couru tout droit, sans m'arrêter, sans faire attention au froid qui me prit, sans faire attention aux brulures du goudron sur mes pieds nues. Je respirais à plein poumons l'air. L'air libre ! Je me sentais libre ! Comme un elfe de maison à qui ont aurait offert une chaussette (je sais pas pourquoi une chose, une réminiscence de quelques choses peut-être).

Puis le sentiment familier de mon corps qui quitte le sol, ça tourne. Chute. Choc. Douleur. Je m'attends à tomber sur le sol de « ma » chambre, je m'attends à trouver le noir. Mais non j'ai transplané en pleine lumière dans le salon il me domine de toute sa stature et il hurle. « Je suis à bout de nerf Malfoy ! Même quand je te récompense tu fais des bêtises ! Je te jure que cette fois je vais faire rentrer le sens du mot obéissance dans ta tête. » J'ai d'abord reçu un coup de pied dans la dite tête. Puis une pluie d'autres, des sortilèges aussi. Je ne pouvais même pas hurler. J'ai vécu l'enfer. Croyez-moi Potter n'a plus rien de bon. Je l'ai déjà affirmé cent fois dans ce carnet, mais jamais avec autant de conviction.

Il m'a réduit en miette, j'ai l'impression que le sang coule de tous mes membres. « Je ne te soignerais pas. » ensuite il m'a trainé jusqu'à ma chambre, j'ai mal. Il m'a étalé par terre, il m'a attaché au sol, je n'ai que la place pour bouger mon poignée, juste un peu de place pour écrire.

« Je reviendrais demain, je n'ai pas fini. » Et dans un sourire sadique il a ajouté. « Passe une bonne nuit Malfoy. » Je crois qu'il veut que je passe la nuit à avoir peur. Et il a réussit. J'ai peur de mourir, je crois qu'il va me tué. Je n'aurais pas du tenter de fuir, il était de si bonne humeur… Je pleure en silence contre le plancher. Je vais cacher ce carnet. En espérant qu'un jour quelqu'un le trouve s'il n'y a plus d'autres feuilles après celles-ci. C'est qu'il en a eut marre de moi. Définitivement marre.


	11. Chapter 10 : jamais

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant. Enjoy ;)

NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsain. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin...

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Jamais.

J'ai passé une nuit effroyable comme vous pouvez vous en doutez. Le lendemain j'avais des courbatures partout, du sang séché sur tout le corps et sur ma tunique. Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi, j'avais trop peur pour ça. Et ah non je ne suis pas mort en effet !

Ce matin il est venu défaire mes liens et il a allumé la lumière dans ma chambre. C'était la première fois que je la voyais réellement comme je l'avais aisément deviné même dans le noir c'était une petite chambre, sans grand intérêt. « Prépare-toi vite. On doit parler et ta punition n'est pas terminé Malfoy. » Tremblant et épuisé par ma nuit sur le plancher j'ai peiné à me relever, j'ai pris une douche et enfilé une immonde tunique, elle m'a râpé encore plus que d'habitude à cause des blessures de la veille.

Lorsque je suis descendu il m'attendait et m'a fait signe de prendre place face à lui, il y avait une assiette pleine mon ventre a gargouillé à la vu de la nourriture. C'était ridicule dans cette situation mais ça m'a fait rougir. Je ne mettais pas rendu compte que j'avais aussi faim, ça faisait à peu prêt deux jours que je n'avais rien avalé, Potter était peut-être un salaud, il m'avait prit ma magie ma voix, mon intégrité physique, ma dignité mais au moins il ne me privait pas de nourriture je devais bien lui reconnaitre ça. Docilement pour ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà je suis venu m'asseoir, je ne l'ai pas regardé dans les yeux j'avais bien trop peur de ce que j'aurais pu y voir. Préparait-il la sentence de mort ? Après tout j'étais peut-être entrain de manger le dernier repas d condamné. Comme lors de mon second repas ici il m'a dit : « Mange et écoute moi. » Je ne me suis pas fait prier et j'ai enfoncé un bout de tarte dans ma bouche. J'en avais plus rien à faire de l'image que je renvoyais, au diable le Malfoy parfait pour faire plaisir à Père, aujourd'hui je n'étais plus rien et ça n'avait plus d'importance. « Tu m'as mit en colère hier, si tu as été puni c'est entièrement de ta faute. Je venais de te donner une récompense alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as voulu fuir ? » Il a fait un geste de main et j'ai eu l'impression de sortir de dix ans d'apnée. « Ohhh par merlin ! ça fait tellement du bien de parler ! » mais je n'aurais peut-être pas trop du m'emballer, ma gorge resté inutilisé pendant longtemps m'a rappelé à l'ordre et un regard vert qui me promettait mille tourments aussi. « Je t'ai demandé une explication Malfoy. Alors soit tu me l'as donne soit tu te tais à nouveau, je ne t'ai pas rendu ta voix pour entendre tes babillages infantiles. » J'ai baissé la tête un peu vexé, un peu humilié. J'ai commencé à parler en ignorant la douleur dans ma gorge et en essayant d'être le plus franc possible.

« Oui pardon… J'avais décidé de me plier, je voulais sentir encore et encore ta magie sur moi. Puis. Puis il y a eut ce livreur et toi qui me parlais comme si j'étais ton chien. 'Va chercher'. » Je me suis relever pour lui faire face l'adrénaline m'empêchait d'avoir peur. Ma fierté aussi. « On ne dit pas ça a un être humain Potter ! Je suis un être humain ! Je t'appartiendrais jamais je ne plierais jamais l'échine face à toi ! Tu m'entends : jamais ! »

C'est là que le cauchemar à recommencé, il m'a repris ma voix. Il m'a giflé, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux il y avait à nouveau cette lueur qui me rappelait tant Voldemort, il y avait dans les miens une lueur de défis, je le mettais au défis de me faire plier face à lui. Si j'avais su… Je n'aurais pas du être aussi franc finalement. « Non tu n'es rien Malfoy, tu n'es rien ! Un sale serpentard doublé d'un mangemort c'est tout ce que tu es ! Tu vas vite comprendre que tu m'appartiens déjà. » Il m'a tiré par les cheveux, je pleurais je ne voulais pas revivre la même chose qu'hier. « Arrête de pleurer, voir tes larmes me donne des envies de violence horribles. » J'essaie de contenir mes larmes alors qu'il me traine jusqu'au sous sol de la maison Black, j'essaye de me débattre, si je dois mourir dans ce sous sol autant y opposer le plus de résistance possible, je ne veux pas mourir à genoux. Il finit par enfin me lâcher. « Enlève tes habits Malfoy. »

Alors voilà, il va mettre à exécution les menaces qu'il avait proférées hier lorsqu'il m'a touché les fesses… Mais pourquoi ici ? Cet homme ne connait pas les lits ! J'essaye de m'approcher de lui en disant non de la tête, je le supplie du regard. Il me gifle à nouveau. « Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de faire l'enfant et d'obéir ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne vais pas te violer Malfoy. » Je me suis un peu détendu et j'ai obéit. J'ai retiré ma chemise, il faisait froid dans cette cave, je me suis mis à trembler et Potter ma demandé de me mettre à genoux fesses sur les talons. J'avais peur, j'avais froid alors j'ai obéis, sur le coup je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait j'étais dos à lui. Mais j'ai senti une douleur atroce comme un dessin qui se formait sur mon dos. Une marque. Ça a duré longtemps, c'était pire que de la torture, c'était affreux, j'ai pleuré longuement, je ne suis pas resté à genoux tout le long j'ai finis par tomber au sol, je n'avais plus la force de rester dans la position demandé. C'était comme si des lames chauffés blancs étaient collés sur ma peau. Je voulais qu'il arrête j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il arrête même les doloris faisait moins mal. C'était comme si ça avait duré des heures. Il a finit par arrêter et c'est penché au dessus de moi il m'a mit un collier en cuir épais autour du cou. Et m'a porté jusqu'à une glace magique, une glace qui pouvait autant me montrer mon torse que mon dos, et là il m'a montré, il m'a montré ce qu'il venait de me faire. J'ai dorénavant dans le dos un lion immense, le blason de Gryffondor. Il m'a tatoué le blason de sa maison dans le dos. Mais à la place du nom son créateur il y a écrit . Il se prend vraiment pour Godric Gryffondor, espèce de cinglé ! Alors que je hurlais en silence devant la glace en tentant de me griffer le dos il m'a enveloppé de sa magie pour me calmer mais j'en voulais pas de sa magie. Ce qu'il venait de me faire était affreux, il a attrapé mes mâchoires pour se pencher au dessus de moi avec un air mauvais. « Ne dis plus jamais que tu ne m'appartiens pas. Plus jamais. » A ses mots j'ai abandonné le combat, j'avais besoin de réconfort et cette magie autour de moi m'en donnais, Potter donnait les coups et les pansements. Il a ensuite repris la parole pour m'expliquer un des plus grands mystères depuis ma libération.

« Ensuite, tu devrais arrêter de t'enfuir. Ça ne sert à rien, en faite le tatouage que tu as juste là. [Il a caressé mon pectoral presque tendrement] C'est une sorte de portoloin, enfaite dès que tu t'éloigne de moi sans mon consentement ça te ramène à l'endroit que je décide. Oh ça ne sert à rien d'abimer ta si belle peau pour l'enlever… Tu réussirais juste à l'imprimer plus profondément dans ta chaire. Oui j'aime te marquer. Et sache que dès que tu me déplairas, ce qui s'est passé dans cette cave recommencera. Alors sois sage. »

Je me suis approché de lui avec mon allure pitoyable complètement nu, j'étais transi de froid et là il m'a prit dans ses bras, sa magie et sa chaleur se sont répandu en moi. Il m'a bercé contre lui et a dit toujours avec cette voix qui me donne des frissons de peur. « Tu vois… Quand tu es sage tout va mieux. » Ensuite il a fait quelques choses dont je ne le pensais pas capable il a doucement posé ses lèvres sur mon front. J'aurais du le repousser, il venait de me graver un immense lion et son nom dans le dos mais à la place je me suis seulement collé à lui plus étroitement. « Il faut que je te fasse une dernière chose, je sais tu as été sage maintenant. Mais je vais te marquer une troisième fois, ne te débats pas, montre moi que tu as compris la leçon et que tu vas être sage en acceptant ce que je te demande. »

Les larmes c'était remises à couler, je ne voulais pas sentir à nouveau cette horrible douleur. Il a posé sa baguette sur mon avant bras, là ou se trouve ma marque des ténèbres qui n'a pas disparu après la chute de l'ancien Lord Noir (oui je dis l'ancien car je suis sur que le nouveau est dans la même maison que moi en ce moment même.) J'ai ressentit la même chose que dans la cave j'ai pleuré, supplié du regard mais il continuait, je n'ai pas voulu me débattre j'avais peur des conséquences. Par-dessus ma marque mais en ne la recouvrant pas entièrement il a fait apparaitre des flammes qui dévorait le serpent. Potter prenait tout ses droits sur moi y comprit ce qu'avait un jour eu le seigneur des ténèbres. Puis il m'a doucement caressé la tête. Comme on le ferait à un animal obéissant. Il est revenu avec sa foutue magie encore une fois mais cette fois il m'a porté jusqu'à la jouissance. Ça aurait du me plaire, me faire du bien mais je me suis simplement retrouvé complètement nu, souillé par ma propre semence allongé à ses pieds. Lui a fait demi-tour sans même me regarder. « Maintenant va te coucher Malfoy. »

* * *

Une review? ça motive :3 !


	12. Chapter 11 : le plus respectable des Gry

Bonjour, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu par la tournure que prend cette fanfic. Je mettrais quand même un peu de guimauve un jour promis. Cette fanfic comptera à peu prêt une vingtaine de chapitre, nous en sommes donc à la moitié de l'histoire!

 ** _NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsain. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin..._**

 _Un grand merci à **Deponia** ma super bêta ;) _

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le plus respectable des Gryffondors.

Voilà, plusieurs jours qu'il ne se passe rien, je n'ai quasiment pas fait d'erreurs j'ai donc été puni que très rarement. Potter n'ai pas méchant lorsque je suis sage, mais je sens sans arrêt sa présence noir autour de moi. Cet homme n'est vraiment pas bourré de bonne intention, il est sadique et malsain et moi je suis son jouet. L'autre jour quelqu'un est venu le voir il m'avait consigné dans ma chambre, je ne sais pas qui c'était mais je l'ai entendu hurler. Longuement. Je connaissais sa voix mais j'étais incapable de dire à qui elle appartenait. Et pendant que l'autre criait je sentais la magie de Potter envahir toute la maison comme si elle jubilait, alors qu'il torturait un homme sa magie est venu jusqu'à moi, elle m'a intimement touché. Je gémissais de plaisir pendant que l'autre était entrain de mourir, nous avons eu notre mort en même temps, il a expiré, moi j'ai jouit. Une fois les choses finit je me suis blottit dans un coin et j'ai pleuré longuement. Puis la porte s'est ouverte signe que je devais descendre j'y suis allé, je suis allé rejoindre Potter et comme depuis un certain temps maintenant il aime m'avoir sur les genoux, je m'y suis assis. J'ai continué à pleurer dans ses bras et il a murmuré « Allons Malfoy… Tu n'as pas aimé la mort de Marcus Flint… » C'était donc Marcus… C'était sur la mort de Marcus que j'avais jouit. J'ai couru jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir de la bille quand je suis revenu Potter était partie. Je suis retourné dans ma chambre et je suis resté roulé en boule jusqu'au lendemain. Marcus est mort de la manière la plus infâme qui soit. Marcus n'avait jamais eu aucun lien avec Voldemort, il était simplement à Serpentard, 'Harry Potter le massacreur de Serpentard' ça sonne plutôt bien non ?

Après cet incident la vie à continué et Potter n'y a pas fait nouvellement allusion, il y a une seule chose qui a changé depuis que je suis tatoué dans le dos, c'est mes habits, je ne porte plus de tunique en lin mais juste des pantalons en lin un peu plus confortables. Il dit que c'est parce qu'il aime voir son blason sur ma peau blanche souvent lorsque je suis assis sur ses genoux il caresse mon dos, je n'aime pas ça j'ai l'impression d'être son animal mais j'ai peur alors je ne dis rien.

L'autre chose à peu prêt notable c'est qu'il y a deux jours il m'a offert un piano, c'est son seul acte véritablement gentil depuis que je suis arrivé. Je joue de longues heures pour lui, il dit que ça l'apaise. C'est vrai que lorsque je joue la magie noir et oppressante qui ne le quitte jamais s'apaise un peu, elle pèse moins sur l'atmosphère.

Mais malgré tout ça il ne m'a pas rendu ma voix, je suis toujours aussi muet, j'ai finis par m'y faire en faite. Je ne le remarque même plus. Cependant il m'a donné une occasion de la récupérer et je compte bien ne pas passer à coté.

En effet cette après-midi Potter avait l'air de bonne humeur il m'a même embrassé sur le front chose qu'il n'avait pas refais depuis qu'il m'avait marqué. « Bon j'ai un marché à te proposer Malfoy. Tu veux récupérer ta voix ? Bon… Écoute-moi bien. [Vous devinerez qu'à partir de là j'étais la personne la plus attentive du monde.] Ce soir Sainte Mangouste donne un cocktail au quel je me dois d'assister, je me lance dans la politique tu comprends [Tiens, tiens…]. Et je me suis pris de la fantaisie de t'emmener avec moi. » Je recule et fait non de la tête c'est hors de questions que je me montre en publique, je veux bien accepter ma déchéance en privée mais pas en publique je supplie Potter du regard. « Tu sais que ta voix c'est comme ta magie… Je peux te l'enlever définitivement. » Mon sang s'est glacé je n'ai pas envie de perdre autre chose. J'acquiesce docilement sans pouvoir retenir mes larmes. « Bien ! Je suis ravi que l'on réussisse à s'entendre aussi bien. Ton armoire te donner des habits convenables pour ce soir. »

Cette nouvelle m'a presque fait jubiler et sautiller de joie. Vraiment ! J'allais vraiment avoir des habits ! Je n'ai pu me retenir de sauter au cou de Potter, j'ai posé doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et il m'a repoussé un peu violemment, je suis tombé au sol. Encore une fois il m'a humilié. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Ne crois pas que je t'emmène à cette soirée parce que j'ai un quelconque respect pour toi. Je me suis attaché à toi certes mais comme on s'attache à un animal de compagnie. » Je fonds à nouveau en larme. Il s'approche de moi avec un air lasse. « Malfoy, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas de chouinements intempestifs. Debout. » Je me relève et il me prend dans ses bras j'adore son contact, il m'embrasse sensuellement puis caresse ma peau. « Va te préparer maintenant. » Je m'éloigne tout pantelant de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup mais maintenant que je l'écris la situation me semble beaucoup plus claire. Il donne les coups, il aime ça, il aime les donner autant qu'il aime soigner mes blessures après ça. Il sait que je n'ai personne qui me viendra en aide, personne à part lui. Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit à avoir besoin de Potter pour me protéger de Potter.

Je suis remonté dans ma chambre et je me suis mit face à l'armoire, une chemise noir et un pantalon sont sortit de l'armoire, ainsi qu'un caleçon et des chaussures. Je n'en revenais pas c'était mieux que Noël ! J'ai longuement caressé la chemise, c'était de la soie, c'était merveilleux. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air bête à caresser une chemise mais je pense que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que ça fait. J'avais l'impression de retrouver peu à peu mon humanité.

Je suis redescendu complètement habillé Potter m'a sourit « Tu es beau. » J'ai sourit aussi et secrètement je priais pour qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau, peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais en fin de compte. Il a ensuite attrapé mon poignet comme pour transplaner mais à la place de ça il l'a tordu méchamment. « N'essaie pas de t'enfuir ce soir. Le portoloin te ramènera directement près de moi et je te ferais regretter d'être né. » J'ai docilement hoché la tête en grimaçant de douleur et il a lâché mon poignet pour me prendre la main. J'ai l'impression de faire sans arrêt l'asensceur émotionnelle avec lui. D'une main il frappe, de l'autre il flatte. On a transplané dans un salon chic. Harry était entièrement vêtu de blanc, il était magnifique. C'était donc une soirée organisé par Saint-Mangouste pour les orphelins, Potter était peut-être altruiste finalement. J'avais envie de leur hurler que moi aussi j'étais orphelin.

Il ne m'avait pas retiré mon collier en cuir noir autour du cou. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais je voulais récupérer ma voix alors je n'ai rien fait. Rien qui puisse le mettre en colère et il n'aimait pas les pleurs je le savais. Ça n'a semblé choqué personne que Potter se promène un Malfoy au visage un peu tuméfié et avec un collier de chien autour du cou. A en croire le sourire de Potter devant mon air défait il avait prévu tout ça, il voulait me prouver que quoi qu'il arrive personne ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. Toute la soirée j'ai prié pour que GH me vienne en aide. Mais je n'ai vu personne. Je ne savais pas qui était cette personne mais elle était mon dernier espoir. Je sondais la salle des yeux pour essayer de trouver la personne qui pourrait être GH. Londubat m'a coupé dans ma rêverie lorsqu'il s'est approché de nous. Il a joyeusement salué Harry puis il a tourné un regard méprisant vers moi.

« On dirait que ta solution c'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. » Oh non, j'aurais préféré rester dans la rue crois-moi Neville. « Enfin tu donnes ton cul pour arrondir tes fins de mois maintenant ? » Il me regardait avec la même étincelle de haine et de mépris mêlé au fond des yeux. J'avais envie de pleurer. Encore. Je suis devenu une vraie fontaine. J'ai envie de lui hurler que si quelqu'un ici mérite qu'on lui adresse tout son mépris ça n'est certainement pas moi mais l'espèce de monstre qui se tient à mes cotés.

« Il ne peut pas parler, ça ne sert à rien de le provoquer. » Il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal de compagnie. J'ai frissonné de dégout. Il l'a sentit je le sais car sa main c'est crispé sur mes cheveux je crois que je ne suis pas prêt de retrouver ma voix. Neville l'a regardé étrangement, il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que son ancien camarade cajole leur ennemi de toujours. Et lorsque Harry a glissé sa main sur mon bras pour me pincer violemment j'ai lu l'incompréhension total dans les yeux de Neville, il s'est raidit, c'est comme si son corps entier venait de se crisper pour faire face à la révélation. Sérieusement ?! Etait-il réellement juste entrain de voir le changement chez son ami ?! En deux secondes passées avec lui je m'en étais aperçu comment a-t-il pu ne rien voir aussi longtemps ? « Il ne peut plus faire de magie non plus. » Il avait un sourire fier de lui, à ce moment le visage de Neville a changé de couleur, mais malgré tout il refusait d'y croire, c'est beau un Gryffondor qui s'attache à ses illusions

« Harry c'est toi qui lui a fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Tu as complètement perdu la raison !» Le futur mage noir n'était pas trop du genre à aimer les questions, ni à aimer qu'on lui demande des comptes sur son comportement, il s'est approché de Neville et j'ai presque sentit sa magie s'emparer du pauvre Gryffondor, je sais qu'elle le torturait mais j'étais jaloux qu'il le touche lui et pas moi. La position de Londubat à imperceptiblement changé, il avait l'air d'être sur le point fuir, mais Harry ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion.

Il s'approcher encore plus du Gryffondor secoué de petits tremblements, il murmura pour que seul Londubat puisse l'entendre « Je fais ce que je veux, Malfoy m'appartient. C'est MON trophée de guerre. Draco vient par là. [Je me suis approché sans vraiment avoir envie, j'avais plus envie de faire demi-tour qu'autre chose] Montre à tout le monde à qui tu appartiens. » Le sourire de Potter était malsain. Je ne voulais pas je ne voulais vraiment pas faire ça. Mais il était déjà en colère contre moi pour le frisson de dégout, plus sa colère contre ce débile de Londuba, et qui me fixait voulant saisir le sens des paroles de son maintenant ancien ami, et je savais qu'il le serait encore plus si je n'obtempérais pas alors docilement j'ai quitté ma chemise et j'ai montré mon dos à l'assemblé, tout le monde avait cessé de discuter pour se concentrer sur nous. J'étais tellement humilié de devoir montrer cela à tout ses gens. Il m'avait marqué comme on le fait avec le bétail. Je m'apprêtais à me replonger dans mes sombres pensées sans autre sympathie pour ses sorciers se trouvant du « bon » coté de la barrière lorsque Londubat se redressa complètement affrontant Harry du regard.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit Malfoy, je ne pensais pas qu'il te faisait vivre ça… » Il avait parlé comme si Potter n'était pas là et je trouvais que ce n'était pas vraiment une idée brillante que de me dire ça. S'il le pense c'est tant mieux pour lui, c'est gentil pour moi mais lorsque Potter aura les pleins pouvoirs sur ce pays j'ai bien peur que tu sois dans les premiers à en faire les frais mon cher Neville. « Maintenant viens à coté de moi Malfoy.. »

Je suis resté longuement interdis, je ne pouvais pas rejoindre Neville, il ne gagnerait pas contre Potter, il fallait être complètement abruti pour défier un sorcier mille fois plus puissant que nous. Je fis non de la tête essayant de lui faire comprendre que j'étais désolé et reconnaissant de ce qu'il venait de tenter de faire.

« Malfoy si tu bouges, tu es mort. Neville, on se passera de ta compassion pour les mangemorts. » Sans attendre il attrapé ma main et nous a fait transplané chez lui, je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que sa colère allait se déverser sur moi. De plus son plan n'avait pas fonctionné, quelqu'un m'avait témoigné de la sympathie et ça ça devait le mettre dans une rage noire. Cependant j'avais refusé, je n'avais pas une nouvelle fois tenté de m'enfuir alors peut-être serait-il plus clément mais j'avais tort. Il était comme fou et à peine avons-nous transplaner qu'un poing c'est abattu sur ma joue, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir puis d'autres sont venus. J'avais peur qu'il ne finisse par me tuer, j'avais mal. Finalement j'aurais peut-être du demander de l'aide à Londubat lorsque je l'ai croisé avant que tout ça ne commence.

J'étais au porte de l'inconscience lorsqu'il m'a emmené jusque dans la cave, je savais pourquoi j'étais là et j'ai préféré m'évanouir pour ne pas assister à mon nouveau marquage mais j'ai sentit un pot d'eau se vider sur moi « Je veux que tu restes éveillé ». J'essayais de lui communiquer toute ma peur mais il était sourd et insensible j'ai essayé de me trainer à ses pieds pour le supplier de ne pas recommencer mais il s'est contenter de me frapper une nouvelle fois. Puis il a pointé sa baguette sur mon torse. J'ai sentit comme toujours le feu brulé ma peau, je me suis évanouit plusieurs fois pendant qu'il le faisait mais à chaque fois il s'est arrêté pour me réanimer.

« Calme toi Malfoy, ça fera moins mal si tu te détends. N'ai plus jamais de frisson de dégout lorsque je te touche. Plus jamais. Je sais que depuis le début tu te demande pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué… Tu vois à la fin de la guerre quand je t'ai sauvé ce n'est pas par amour, où par amitié, ça c'est ce que toi tu as voulu y voir. Si je l'ai fais c'est parce que mon plan était déjà bien rodé. Tu vois j'avais besoin de quelqu'un et je ne voulais pas faire ça à mes amis. Enfin après ce que j'ai vu de Neville ce soir ça ne serait pas une grosse perte non plus. » Il venait de finir de me marquer « Propriété de Harry Potter » sur le torse. J'eu un nouveau frisson de dégout en le voyant, je ne voulais pas lui appartenir. Alors ça l'a mit à nouveau en rogne et il s'est mit à hurler, il ne se contrôlait plus. Sa magie écrasait tout autour d'elle, elle réduisait mon champs de vision, elle me rendait claustrophobe. « Tu veux que je te donne des raisons pour être dégouté ?! » Bien sur que non je ne voulais pas ! Il s'est approché et m'a saisit pour me plaquer contre une table. Je n'ai pas envie de vous raconter cela mais… J'ai promis de dire toute la vérité.

Il a baissé mon pantalon et mon caleçon d'un seul geste, contre mes fesses j'ai sentit qu'il était déjà dur, je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de relation avec un autre homme et j'étais terrorisé, j'allais avoir mal je le savais. J'ai essayé de me débattre tant que j'ai pu frappant au hasard derrière mon dos mais ça n'a fait que l'énerver d'avantage. Il m'a pénétré d'un coup, sans lubrifiant, sans préparation juste comme ça. A sec. J'ai eu immédiatement honte comme si ce qu'il venait de me faire laisserait à jamais une marque, encore une. Je crois que je saignais j'ai pleuré longuement. J'ai pleuré tout le temps où il m'a prit. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Il a finit par accélérer la cadence avant de se libérer dans une râle animale. Je n'arrivais même plus à le haïr ni à souhaiter sa mort. Dès qu'il a lâché mon corps je suis tombé au sol en pleurant, il ne m'a pas regardé plus longtemps et il est partit me laissant là. Je n'étais pas en colère, j'étais brisé, j'étais un jouet malmené trop de fois qui a finit par se casser, je n'étais plus capable de ressentir autre chose que du dégout en vers moi-même.

J'ai du me traîner jusqu'à ma chambre pour venir vous raconter cela. Ça peut vous paraitre étrange que je raconte cela dans la minute. Je devrais être incapable d'en parler je sais vous me traitez déjà de menteur mais je dois faire vite pour raconter car je sais très bien que chaque jour pourrait être le dernier.

Mais ce soir, ne fut pas que humiliation et douleur, j'ai appris qu'il avait besoin de moi pour quelques choses, quelques choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire à ses amis mais quoi ! Je dois impérativement savoir. Je dois impérativement trouvé des réponses à mes trop nombreuses questions.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ça m'intéresse vraiment et ce même sur les chapitres antérieurs !


	13. Chapter 12: de la politique sur un piano

Voilàà nouvelle livraison ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus guimauve que les autres! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! 

**_NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsain. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin..._**

 _Un grand merci à **Deponia** ma super bêta ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : de la politique sur un piano.

Je ne l'ai pas revu pendant plus d'une semaine, après ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux où était-il ? Et surtout avec qui était-il ? Je me suis longuement torturé l'esprit : je n'avais pas été à la hauteur ?!

Je crois vraiment que je deviens fou, cet homme m'a agressé et tout ce que je trouve à me demander c'est si j'ai été assez bon… Je devrais le haïr. J'ai tellement honte, je voudrais tellement réussir à lui en vouloir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait mais une chose est sur, notre relation est malsaine. De plus, je suis en manque de sa magie, je suis comme un drogué en manque, il me faut ma dose. J'ai hâte qu'il revienne.

Le seul changement notable c'est qu'un matin je me suis réveillé en baillant et mon bâillement à fait du bruit ! Il m'avait rendu ma voix. Enfin elle ne me sert pas à grand-chose non plus : je n'ai personne à qui parler. Je me demande s'il a fait ça en guise d'excuse. Harry Potter est-il du genre à s'excuser ? Je suis quasiment sur que non.

Je commençais vraiment à mourir d'ennuie et à me demander s'il allait revenir un jour quand j'ai entendu un pop caractéristique provenant du salon. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui, j'ai senti son aura dans la maison, l'aura qui m'avait tant manqué. J'ai essayé de ne pas courir jusqu'à lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais incapable de vivre sans lui cependant sa magie m'attirait comme un aimant. J'ai lâché le roman que j'avais commencé deux jours plutôt et j'ai marché vite jusqu'au salon (oui marché vite, je maintiens que je n'ai pas couru.) Je suis tombé immédiatement en face à face avec lui, il avait le visage détendu, il m'a sourit. J'étais tremblant de peur face au image qui me revenait en mémoire, les images de la nuit après le cocktail. Je secouais la tête je ne voulais pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. J'avais vécu l'enfer cette nuit là. « Viens Malfoy, je te ferais pas mal promis… » Je me suis approché, il avait l'air sincère, et puis j'ai décidé d'être docile et gentil le temps qu'il se lasse de moi, le temps qu'il se décide à me laisser partir. Oui il va me laisser partir j'y crois encore. Lorsque je suis arrivé à sa hauteur, il m'a enveloppé de ses bras et de sa chaleur. Il m'a doucement caressé le dos, j'étais bien, j'étais détendu j'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout dire. « Tu m'as manqué.. » J'ai immédiatement rougis. Pourquoi avais-je dis ça ?! Le pensais-je vraiment ?!

« J'avais des choses à régler avec certaines personnes. Des personnes qui voulaient toucher à ce qui m'appartient. » Sa phrase m'a laissé sans voix. J'ai immédiatement eu un mauvais pressentiment et je crois pouvoir dire avec certitude qui est la personne dont il s'est « occupé ».

« C'est Neville… N'est ce pas ? 'est ce que tu lui as fais ? » En voyant son expression changer j'ai su que je n'aurais jamais du poser la question, Harry n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose des questions sur sa conduite je le savais pourtant très bien. Je venais de le mettre en colère. Il fallait que je réfléchisse rapidement pour calmer la situation, j'ai eu une idée qui au premier abord me semblait saugrenu mais je ne sais pas trop comme j'ai su que ça marcherait : prendre sa main pour redessiner les lettres sur mon torse du bout de ses doigts. Suite à cela il m'a caressé longuement comme si j'étais extrêmement précieux. Plus il s'apaisait plus mon sang se glaçait, une question obsedante me venait : Potter pouvait-il réellement faire disparaitre ses propres amis ? Il massacrait des serpentards, je pouvais le comprendre (le comprendre oui, pas l'excuser). Aujourd'hui j'ai vu une noirceur nouvelle dans l'âme de Potter, je ne le pensais pas capable de ça.

« Il m'a manqué de respect. Il a essayé de te prendre à moi. Et toi tu as hésité à le suivre ! » a-t-il finit par dire. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai je n'ai pas hésité à partir avec Neville, je savais très bien que Potter m'en empêcherait. Ça m'a fait bizarre qu'il dise ça, l'avait-il fait disparaitre juste parce que Neville avait essayé de me « prendre » à lui, Potter est-il jaloux ?

« Non, je… » ai-je tenté de protester, je ne voulais pas subir sa colère alors que ce dont il m'accusait était faux.

« Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas reparler de ça, tu trouves que tu n'as pas été suffisamment puni ? Il faut que tu m'énerves à nouveau ? Joue-moi du piano au lieu de t'inventer des excuses ? » Il voulait que je le calme en jouant du piano, ça voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, ça m'a touché et c'est heureux que je me suis assis devant l'immense piano aussi blanc que mes cheveux. A peine mes doigts avaient commencé à courir sur les touches que je sentis sa magie sur ma peau, elle était aussi douce qu'elle fut oppressante durant notre discussion. C'était comme un jeu entre nous, il essayait de me faire faire une fausse note en me déconcentrant, pour cela il me caressait de plus en plus intimement. J'étais heureux que son aura me touche à nouveau, j'étais comme mort de soif sans elle et ça voulait dire que je ne l'avais pas dégouté lorsqu'il m'avait touché.

« J'ai un cocktail ce soir. Je veux que tu viennes. » Voilà il avait réussit à me faire rater une touche. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'emmènerait à nouveau avec lui un jour. Il allait faire une hécatombe chez ses amis s'il continuait.

« Non Potter s'il te plait… Je ne veux pas, ça ne sert à rien juste à ce que tu te mettes en colère. » Je ne voulais pas subir une nouvelle humiliation public n'ayant toujours pas totalement digéré celle de la dernière fois. Et je ne voulais pas revivre ce que j'avais vécu dans la cave cette nuit là.

« Cesse dont de faire l'enfant Malfoy… Tu viendras avec moi. Je te promets d'être calme et de ne pas t'obliger à enlever ta chemise. » Il avait l'air de vraiment vouloir que je vienne, ça m'a un peu détendu et j'ai osé lui demander quelques choses.

« D'accord. Mais je veux un marché. » Mon esprit sepentard me faisait voir un marché dans son envie si pressante que je vienne mais ma réponse n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire, il s'est redressé sur son fauteuil, les mâchoires crispées. « Non c'est bon oublie Potter. » Je me suis levé violemment n'arrivant pas à cacher ma colère. Je ne pouvais plus supporter qu'il s'énerve à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche.

« Reste là Malfoy, dis-moi ce que tu veux. » J'ai fait volte face avec toujours la même violence, la colère que j'avais cru voir sur son visage c'était évanouit. Il paraissait presque gentil avec son demi sourire accroché aux lèvres moi j'étais toujours autant en colère.

« Draco ! Je m'appelle Draco ! C'est justement ça que je voulais te demander ! Après ce que tu m'as fait tu pourrais au moins avoir la sympathie de ne pas me traiter comme un inconnu. » ça faisait déjà un moment que je voulais lui demander de m'appeler par mon prénom, c'est Malfoy intempestif me rappelait le « mangemort » de l'auror avant mon jugement, il me rappelait que je n'étais plus. Plus une personne en tant que telle. Je ne me résume pas à être un Malfoy. Et m'appeler comme ça, comme s'il ne me connaissait pas vraiment, après ce qu'il m'a fait c'est injuste. Il avait l'air passablement ennuyé par mes propos, il me regardait comme on regarde un enfant qui fait une colère injustifié. Mais cet ennuie n'allait pas jusqu'à ses yeux, son visage et ses épaules étaient détendus, il n'était pas en colère. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'envoie méchamment paitre il s'est approché de moi et m'a enlacé.

« D'accord Draco… » Sa magie m'enivrait et je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir correctement. Seul Potter avait de l'importance. Il m'a embrassé sensuellement et m'a soulevé pour que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'aurais du ne pas accepter, hurler maintenant que j'avais retrouvé ma voix. Il m'avait blessé au plus profond de mes chairs certes, mais je ne voulais pas tout gâcher, je voulais lui plaire pour ne pas avoir mal. De plus il m'offrait à cet instant une douceur dont j'avais terriblement besoin.

Il a posé mes fesses sur les touches du piano, ça a produit un bruit sourd. Tout allait bien. Je n'avais plus peur. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre j'ai rit. J'aurais voulu que tout nos moments ensembles se passent ainsi, mais je sais que c'était impossible ce qui s'est passé entre nous ce matin n'était qu'un écran de fumé, une réminiscence de son passé. Ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête et il ne tardera pas à redevenir « le boucher des serpentards » comme il aime s'auto appeler. Et moi… Je suis un serpentard.

Il m'a allongé sur le piano avant de se coucher sur moi, il me surplombait de son imposante stature, le Quidditch et la guerre l'avaient musclé. Même lorsqu'il était doux il restait dominateur. Sa magie me détendait, me rendait presque euphorique, ça m'empêchait d'avoir peur et pour cela je remercie Potter. Il a murmuré un sort de lubrification, qui connait ce genre sort sérieusement ? A-t-il tant l'habitude que ça de coucher avec des hommes ? Il a présenté son membre à mes fesses, j'ai eu un petit frisson en le sentant si dur, je lui faisais cet effet, moi et moi seul. En un cou de bassin il a pénétré jusqu'à la garde. J'ai gémi longuement à moitié de douleur à moitié de plaisir. Il a rapidement commencé les vas et viens, monsieur n'aimait visiblement pas attendre. Ses coups de reins étaient puissants, merveilleux, magnifique, je gémissais à en perdre la raison, je voulais qu'il aille toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. J'avais l'impression que ma peau était brulante, brulante de son souffle, décidément de Potter je préférais les coups de reins aux coups de poings. Notre étreinte était puissante, brutale, forte.

Nous avons jouit dans un cri commun, en parfaite harmonie. Il s'est couché sur le piano à coté de moi sur le piano. J'aurais aimé que ce moment dur une éternité après tant de douceur je ne pourrais supporter qu'il redevienne violent. Mais je vais devoir m'y faire, je vais devoir supporter. Encore. Il a caressé doucement mes cheveux comme on le ferait avec un amant. Avais-je gagné des galons dans son estime ? Il a finit par briser le silence mais sans briser l'instant.

« Tu peux sortir de la maison des fois tu sais ? »

« Pour aller voir qui ?... Je n'ai personne à part toi. » Je voulais que ma phrase sonne comme un reproche qu'il lise entre les lignes : « Je n'ai plus personne parce que tu m'as tout pris. » Mais il n'a compris, il a même été flattée je crois, j'aurais pu jurer qu'à cet instant.

« Tu vois quand tu es gentil, je le sais aussi. » Je me suis tourné vers lui pour lui sourire, heureux de ce qu'il venait de se passer, heureux d'être prêt de lui. « Si j'assiste à ses soirées c'est parce que je veux prendre légalement le contrôle du ministère et toi tu es l'image de la vengeance de ce qui nous ont fait du mal. » J'ai hésité à l'interrompre, pointer du doigt l'ironie de tout ça, lui dire que moi personnellement je ne leur avait pas fait beaucoup de mal et que Blaise, Théo, Goyle et bien d'autres non plus mais il était d'humeur à me confier ses plans et moi je voulais savoir. « Il faut pour ça que les gens m'aiment ». J'avais toujours voulu faire de la politique et après tout j'avais réussis à prendre le contrôle sur Poudlard, je me trouvais donc légitime pour lui donner des conseils.

« Il faut mieux être craint qu'aimer, c'est plus malléable, plus constant. » Il a eut l'air d'apprécier ma remarque. Visiblement il acceptait mon avis.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils me craindront également. Si tu as d'autre conseil à me donner je t'écoute. » Nous acons donc longuement parler politique et contrôle d'une population. Pourquoi lui ai-je donné des conseils ? J'écrivais ce carnet pour vous convaincre de le détruire et à la place je lui donne des conseils pour réussir. Mais j'y ai réfléchis et dans un monde sans Potter moi non plus je n'y aurais plus ma place.

Peu à peu nous sommes revenus à la soirée de ce soir.

« C'est juste pour ça que tu me gardes captif ? Juste parce que je suis l'image de ta vengeance ? Je n'au aucun autre intérêt ? » L'idée que je souffrais juste pour cela m'énervait quelques peu.

« Oh si tu vas mettre très utile. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. » ça m'a calmé un peu parce que j'étais utile mais ça ouvrait à beaucoup de questionnements à quoi allais-je servir ? Enfin à ce moment là ça ne me préoccupait pas.

« Je ne veux pas y aller… » Il m'a lancé un regard noir et m'a tordu le poignet violemment. Le doux de moment de complicité était déjà fini.

« Arrête tes gamineries, je ne te demande pas ton avis Mal…Draco ! Soit prêt dans une heure. »

Suite à cela il s'est redressé, m'a embrassé et sans un mot de plus il est descendu me laissant seul allongé sur le piano.

Je suis donc obligé de me rendre à cette soirée si je ne veux pas l'énerver… J'espère que personne ne le fera une fois que nous serons là-bas. Et peut-être que je découvrirais qui est mon fameux ange gardien, GH. Pour ma part je serais des plus sages, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ce que j'ai vécu dans cette cave.

* * *

Aller... Sois sympa... Laisse une review.. Aller... ça prend deux minutes...


	14. Chapter 13 : mourir à genoux

Bonjour! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui amène quelques réponses mais pour les vraies réponses il va vous falloir attendre encore deux chapitres ! :) Vous saurez tout de ce qui attend ce pauvre Malfoy dimanche soir !

Toujours autant merci à **_Deponia_** ;)

 **Marie** : Neville comme les serpentards, les mangemorts et les autres ennemis d'Harry Potter il a tout simplement... disparu. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et oui Harry est vraiment devenu une enflure! ^^  
Tu le sauras très bientôt! ;)  
Ce chapitre t'apportera des réponses sur la nouvelle vie de Ron et Herm :)  
Merci beaucoup! ça me fait vraiment plaisir ;D! à toi aussi !

 _ **NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsains. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin...**_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : mourir à genoux.

Le départ pour ce nouveau cocktail si humiliant a été semblable à l'autre jour (même habit, même transplanage) je priais pour que la ressemblance s'arrête ici et si les débuts étaient le même que les fins ne la soient pas.

Nous avons atterris dans un hall immense, plus grand que lors de la dernière soirée il y aurait donc plus de monde (plus de monde pour assister à mon humiliation. Chouette.) Je n'étais pas impressionné par ce genre de choses. Dans ma vie d'avant, oui, ma vie d'avant. Avant la guerre. Avant que tout parte en vrille. Avant que je perde mon intégrité physique et morale pour être relayé au rang de trophée de guerre, bref dans ma vie d'avant disais-je j'avais souvent assisté à ce genre d'événement je suis un sang pur ne l'oublions pas et les soirées ou il faut sourire à des millions de gens que l'on a jamais vu ça me connait. Je les passais généralement accroché au bras de ma Mère, de Blaise ou de Pansy, mais Mère et Blaise sont morts maintenant, Pansy a disparu. Il ne reste plus que moi. Rien que moi. Je suis seul face au monde, enfin face à Potter en tout cas et c'est encore plus effrayant.

J'ai marché dans son sillage, il avançait comme en terrain conquis, je me suis dit que les gens qui étaient là devaient tous être des partisans du règne Potterien, cela limitait donc les risques de colère. J'ai marché la tête haute, je n'allais pas en plus leur faire le plaisir de me cacher, de m'abaisser. Je n'étais pas indigent. J'avais ma place ici tout autant qu'eux. J'ai reconnu certaines personnes, des gens de ma vie d'avant justement, je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'avais honte qu'ils puissent me reconnaitre. Potter a serrer des mains par ci, par là, il avait vraiment l'air d'un héros de la lumière. Hypocrite. Tu n'as plus rien du héros. Tu as les mains pleines de sang. Du sang des miens. Personne ne faisait attention à moi et c'était bien mieux comme ça. Je n'aurais pas supporté leur regard hautain sur le drame qu'est ma vie.

On a avancé doucement jusqu'à un groupe un peu plus loin. Eux, nul doute, je les connaissais tous : des Weasley comme s'il en pleuvait la belette en tête ! A coté de lui Loufoca, un irlandais aussi (vu son accent) dont j'ai oublié le nom mais nous avons été ensemble à poudlard qui tenait la main de… Dean quelques choses. Et puis bien sur la sang de bourbe Grange. Hermione. G.H. je venais enfin de résoudre mon insoluble casse tête comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt !? J'aurais du me douter qu'elle serait la dernière à avoir de la morale, privilège des gens intelligents. Je me suis mis à la guetter dans l'espoir de lire sur son visage confirmation qu'elle était bien mon ange gardien.

Ils ont tous discuté en vieux copains comme si je n'existais pas, c'était tant mieux, qu'on me laisse tranquille. C'est ce sale roux qui a parlé de moi le premier. « Pourquoi tu le promène avec toi Harry ? Il ne pouvait pas rester bien sagement au manoir, c'est un peu agaçant de le voir dans tes pattes. » Après ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi, peut-être pas l'amour mais au moins l'affection que j'avais sentit entre nous j'étais sur qu'il me défendrait, peut-être pas avec hargne mais un petit quelques choses. Juste un petit mot. Mais non. Rien n'est venu. Rien d'autre qu'un sourire méchant. Alors vous comprenez je n'ai pas pu me taire.

« Ta gueule la belette on t'a rien demandé. » J'ai senti immédiatement sa magie en moi, sa magie de plus en plus noir au fil des jours, il m'a comme étouffé, je ne pouvais plus respirer. J'ai essayé de me débattre contre du vent, de me débattre pour qu'il arrête.

« Lorsqu'on est un vulgaire cracmol, on ne manque pas de respect au vrai sorcier. » Les mots sortaient de sa bouche mais je ne voulais pas croire que ce soit lui qui ait dit cela. Puis il m'a relâché et les discussions ont repris comme si de rien était, j'ai vu dans sa posture physique (je commençais à bien le connaitre à force de l'observer) qu'il n'avait même pas été réellement en colère, c'était pour l'amour de l'humiliation. Je le vomis. Personne n'a parlé de cet incident mais j'ai lu sur chacun de leur visage ce qu'il en pensait. La Weaslette a eu un petit air amusé, un air ravis de ce qu'il m'arrivait, je suis prêt à parier qu'après son frère elle est le soutient le plus virulent à Harry Potter, son frère justement avait un air victorieux et satisfait que son cher meilleur ami l'ai préféré à un vilain mangemort, était-il jaloux ? Un des jumeaux (je ne saurais vous dire le quel, celui qui est toujours en vie quoi) avait un air triste mais je crois que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, il l'avait depuis le début et il ne l'a pas quitté. Il semble vivre dans un autre monde. Un peu comme Loufoca qui avait l'air d'être trop ailleurs pour se rendre compte de mon malheur. Et puis il y avait GH, la fameuse, je m'en doutais déjà mais cet incident me l'a confirmé, elle a été la seule à avoir une mine dégoutée de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle était donc la seule à ne pas cautionner ce qui se passait devant elle. Malheureusement elle avait je pense trop peur de parler. Et l'irlandais et Dean regardait ailleurs, a aucun moment ils n'ont posé les yeux sur moi. C'est plus facile d'ignorer le malheur des autres lorsqu'on ne pose pas les yeux dessus. C'est plus facile de faire comme si ça n'existait pas plutôt que de se révolter.

J'étais à deux doigts de défaillir d'ennuie entouré de cette communauté qui s'était construite sur les cadavres de la mienne. Je les déteste tous et Harry en premier, oui je le hais et l'appelle Harry. Je le hais pour les moments qu'il m'a donné cette après-midi, je le hais parce qu'il a ensuite tout détruit comme si ça n'avait eu aucune importance. Je le hais parce que plus je vis avec lui plus je le trouve beau. Je le hais parce que je le trouve puissant, que sa puissance m'attire aussi surement que celle de Voldemort attirait mon père et nous savons tous comment ça c'est fini. Je le hais parce que j'avais envie de me trouver un pas derrière lui ce soir, parce que j'ai accepté sans broncher la punition publique, à croire qu'il m'a bien éduqué, parce que j'ai envie de l'aider à conquérir le ministère, parce que je veux le voir assis sur un trône.

Mais surtout je le hais parce qu'il m'a ôté toute force de résistance je ne pourrais plus partir mais si la porte de sortie s'ouvrait devant moi, parce qu'il m'a ôté mon autonomie je ne sortirais pas car… Sans lui je crois que je ne suis plus rien, parce qu'il m'a ôté tout libre arbitre je ne pense qu'à travers lui.

Je le hais de ne pas réussir à le haïr.

Au bout d'un moment j'ai demandé doucement à Harry si je pouvais m'absenter j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Il m'a fait signe de faire ce que je voulais alors après être allé aux commodités je me suis assis sur un canapé dans une sorte de boudoir attenant. Granger m'avait visiblement pisté toute la soirée car elle n'est rentrée que peu de temps après moi.

« Pourquoi tu es là ?! Je t'avais pourtant recommandé de fuir. Il n'est plus celui qui l'était, il ne te fera que tu mal. Faut que tu partes Malfoy. » Je le hais d'en avoir voulu à cette fille de me demander de partir.

« Je ne PEUX pas partir. Il me fera revenir et ça sera encore pire ! Tu m'as prévenu trop tard ! Ta conscience morale se réveille bien tardivement. C'était pendant le procès que tu aurais du songer à cela, lorsque tu me lisais ce pourquoi j'étais coupable ! Comment je le sais ? Les mêmes yeux fuyants, le même regard intelligent mais trop couard pour agir. Et puis Potter avait prit du polynectar pourquoi pas le juge également ? Tu étais trop au courant, tu avais trop de document en main pour être innocente la dedans. Et puis qui d'autres à part toi aurait pensé à faire des documents moldus au cas où la situation tournerait au vinaigre ? »

Je crois qu'elle s'apprêtait à me lancer une réplique bien sentit lorsqu'un bruit nous interrompu, la porte du boudoir venait de s'ouvrir et Harry venait d'apparaitre dans l'encadrement, Harry dans toute sa beauté. Je le hais. « De quoi parlez-vous ? Hermi… [Il avait le ton doux, faussement doux. C'était le ton qu'il employait parfois avec moi, celui qui vous roule sur la peau.] Tu sais si je t'ai pardonné d'avoir donné ses feuilles à mon trophée de guerre, c'est parce que tu avais été ma meilleure amie. Mais si tu essayes encore de détourner Draco du droit chemin, c'est-à-dire le mien, tout cela pourrait très mal se finir. Tu n'es pas sans savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce cher Neville. »Elle n'a pas l'air surprise, l'a-t-il déjà menacé ? Moi je le suis. Je vais d'horreur en horreur, j'ai vécu l'enfer au près de Potter mais je pensais que certaines personnes étaient intouchables et pour moi Granger en faisait partie. Pour Weasley pas de problème il adhéra toujours à ce que Harry raconte. Mais si la Sang-De-Bourbe n'est pas à l'abri, alors personne ne l'est.

Elle a baissé la tête soumise et effrayé. Pauvre fille. Elle acceptait donc de se révolter mais pas trop fort. En silence. Par derrière. D'un autre coté, si elle a assisté à mon procès et à celui de tout l'autre, je peux la comprendre : si j'avais vu tout ce qu'elle a vu moi non plus je n'aurais pas le courage de m'opposer à lui. Et puis je n'ai plus le droit de juger les autres et leur apathie, moi aussi je suis faible. Moi non plus je ne me révolte pas. Il y a un adage moldu qui dit : « Il vaut mieux mourir debout que vivre à genoux. » je ne sais plus où j'ai entendu cela mais je me souviens que ça m'avait marqué. Moi je suis entrain de mourir à genoux. Pitoyable. Je n'arrive finalement pas le haïr, je n'arrive qu'à me haïr moi-même.

Il m'a fait signe de le suivre et j'ai quitté Granger sans même la regarder, il ne s'est pas énervé contre moi cette fois. Ça m'a soulagé. Je l'ai suivit dans la salle et la soirée s'est continué comme elle avait commencé : ennuyante et entourée de Weasley. J'ai pu continuer à les observer tous les « héros ». La belette suivra Harry jusqu'au porte de l'enfer, il vendrait son âme et sa mère pour lui. Sa femme, la sang de bourbe, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit ne cautionne pas mais elle n'aura jamais la force d'affronter frère d'arme et mari, contrairement à Neville elle a l'intelligence de se taire car elle sait que elle aussi elle pourrait très bien disparaitre. Luna est trop accoté de ses pompes pour que je puisse me rendre compte de ce qu'elle pense. L'avenir nous le dira. Ginny est comme son frère, comme tout les Weasley, derrière Harry. Mais elle est derrière lui parce qu'elle est amoureuse, ça crève les yeux déjà à Poudlard tout le monde le savait. Je la hais. J'ai envie d'embrasser Harry à pleine bouche, mais j'imagine qu'il n'apprécierait pas

Ils discutaient joyeusement mais je savais qu'ils évitaient consciemment certains sujets les sujets qui seraient susceptibles d'énerver Potter : la guerre, ce que sont devenus les mangemorts, Neville, moi. Je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme, j'avais fini ma petite analyse des héros dans leur milieu naturel, et je baillais maintenant aux corneilles assis sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la salle. Harry s'est approché de moi, son aura était douce. La soirée l'avait satisfait. Elle m'a donc satisfait moi aussi. Non pas que le bonheur d'Harry soit si important mais parce que s'il est content moi je n'aurais pas mal. « Je te fais transplaner au manoir si tu t'ennuies trop. » Il venait enfin à mon secours, j'étais à deux doigts de me défenestré, je me suis levé avec enthousiasme il m'a embrassé discrètement sur la joue, je suppose que si le héros était surpris entrain d'embrasser la personnification de la vengeance ça ferait désordre.

Voilà. Je suis donc à nouveau au manoir, je m'y ennuie aussi mais au moins je ne suis pas sans arrêt sur mes gardes et je n'ai plus a supporter leur regard sur moi.

Vous avez deviné que je n'écris plus pour lui faire un procès, je me continue à écrire pour me souvenir de pourquoi je le hais. Pour me souvenir de son petit sourire méchant et malsain. Je veux me souvenir du mal car peu à peu mon cœur prend le pas sur ma raison. Je le sens.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? Une petite review?


	15. Chapter 14 : Aurais-je des réponses?

Bonjour! Ou bonsoir plutôt!

Voilà plus qu'un chapitre avant d'avoir toutes les réponses que vous souhaitez ;)

Toujours autant merci à **_Deponia_** ;)

 **Merci mon Aaron pour toutes tes reviews. Wouf ! ;)**

 _ **NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsains. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin...**_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Aurais-je des réponses ?

Une fois que j'eu fini de vous raconter cette soirée riche en découverte, de qui est GH à la monstruosité nouvelle d'Harry, je suis gentiment allé me coucher. Ça fait d'ailleurs bien longtemps que je n'ai pas tenté de fuir, enfin vous comprendrez qu'avec mes foutus tatouages ça ne m'aidera en rien. Allongé dans le noir (il ne s'est toujours pas décider à me donner la lumière), j'aurais voulu qu'il vienne me rejoindre m'embrasser une dernière fois, passer à nouveau un moment ensemble, avoir encore un peu de sa tendresse. Mais Harry n'est pas ce genre de personne. Il n'est plus ce genre de personne.

Le lendemain ma porte était ouverte, signe qu'il voulait que je descende le voir dès mon réveil, je suis descendu vêtu d'un simple pantalon de lin, mes habits de la veille avait déjà disparu, emportant avec eux tout le bien et le mal qu'ils avaient apportés. Je suis arrivé dans la cuisine et comme je m'y attendais Harry y était déjà assis sur son fauteuil. Il a tapoté son genou, je devais donc venir m'y asseoir. Nous avons échangé quelques banalités mais je n'avais pas envie d'être gentil, j'étais en colère, en colère à cause de ce que j'ai tenté de vous expliquer hier, même si le rendu est assez flou (ça l'est pour moi aussi) en colère parce je me haïssais de ne pas le haïr. Sauf que lui il ne l'a pas compris comme cela. « Tu m'en veux de t'avoir puni devant tout le monde hier ? » ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça bien sur mais je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas lui expliquer les raisons de ma colère. « Il est hors de question que tu manques de respect à mes généraux, que je sois là ou non tu en subiras les conséquences si tu recommences. » Il venait de me tendre un balai, j'allais peut-être avoir des réponses sur mon rôle à jouer près de lui, il suffisait de creuser pour les trouver.

« Et moi je suis quoi ? L'animal de compagnie que tu promènes de temps à autre ? » Il avait l'air détendu et je sais qu'il l'était vraiment car il ne s'ait pas énervé face à mon insolence. Il s'est fendu d'un sourire malsain et a joué distraitement avec mes cheveux, sa voix à roulé sur ma peau.

« Tu es mon trophée, mon magnifique trophée, et tu es très important, plus que tu ne le penses. » Je ne me suis même pas offensé qu'il me traite comme un objet, je commençais apprécié l'idée de lui appartenir, quitte à appartenir à quelqu'un autant que ça soit au plus grand sorcier que la terre n'est porté n'est ce pas ? Mais pour le reste il me l'avait déjà dit et je commençais à en avoir marre des énigmes à la Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui je voulais des réponses.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi je vais être très important, parce que la je me sens pas hyper utile ! »

« Déjà ta capacité à juger les véritables intentions d'une personne d'un regard me sera très utile dans l'avenir, si je t'ai emmené à ce cockatil hier ce n'était pas pour séduire ce qui brulent de vengeance pour les gens de ton espèce, ils étaient déjà tous dans mon camp. Mais tu l'avais deviné n'est-ce pas ? Si je t'y ai emmené c'est pour que tu puisses me dire les quels de mes proches me seront fidèles et les quels ne me suivront pas jusqu'au bout. » Je me suis retrouvé déchiré entre deux sentiments. D'un coté bien sur j'étais en colère, j'étais donc captif, sous nourri, maltraité, violé, il me refusait le droit de mourir seulement parce que j'étais bon juge de la nature humaine ! D'un autre coté, je me suis sentit flatté : besoin, il avait besoin de moi.

« Si c'est juste ça tu pouvais aisément trouver des centaines de personnes ayant ce don ! »

« Arrête de chercher ce que je ne veux pas te dire, si tu continues je reprend ta voix car tu commences à m'agacer. Dis moi ce que je veux savoir et je répondrais –peut-être – aux questions que tu te poses. » Enfin ! J'allais enfin savoir ! J'ai tenté de rassembler tout ce dont je me souvenais, les moindres micros expressions des amis du mage noir en puissance. Je me suis dit que ce carnet contenait toutes les réponses puisque je vous ai retranscris hier soir tout ce que j'avais pensé des différentes personnes présentes là-bas, cependant je ne pouvais pas lui mettre entre les mains. Alors j'ai essayé de lui dire tout ce dont je me souvenais. Je voulais passer le plus vite possible. Il allait répondre à mes questions. « D'accord, d'accord… Pose moi tes questions maintenant ? » Et tout à coup je ne savais plus, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu qu'il me demande cela, je ne m'y étais pas préparé.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Ce fut la première question, celle qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis que je savais pour mes parents.

« Tu as toutes les capacités dont j'ai besoin. » Il m'agaçait encore plus, des énigmes encore et toujours des énigmes.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Moi aussi je vais mourir ? Comme… comme les autres. » J'avais peur de poser la question, peur d'avoir la réponse, mais je n'en pouvais plus je voulais savoir.

« Non, bien sur que non. Je te l'ai dit tu m'es précieux. Tu sauras bientôt à quoi tout cela va mener, mes travaux sont presque achevés. Mais [à ce moment il s'est approché de moi pour prendre mon visage en coupe et me regarder dans les yeux] jamais je ne te tuerais et personne d'autre ne te touchera. Personne à part moi. » J'aurais du me sentir soulager, hourra j'allais vivre, mais jusqu'à maintenant ma vie était pire que la mort et apparemment mon traitement n'était pas arrivé à son zenith. Je vous ai tout raconté. Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai peur n'est ce pas ?

« Tu ne vas me donner aucune réponse c'est ça ? Tu parles par énigme et reste évasif. Si tu ne peux pas m'apporter de réponse je préfère ne pas poser de questions. » J'étais encore plus en colère que lorsque nous avions commencé la discussion. Harry a rit gentiment il se moquait, le salaud.

« Mais non Malfoy, pose les questions je répondrais à celles qui me sembleront appropriées, pour celles que tu viens de me poser tu auras toutes les réponses que tu cherches très bientôt je te le promets. Et à ce moment là je répondrais à tout. » Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres choses que je voulais savoir ? D'autres choses qui n'est rien à voir avec ma propre destiné ? Oui bien sur.

« Que s'est-il passé hier ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça je sais qu'il s'est passé quelques choses parce que tu m'as renvoyé au manoir, tes amis et partisans ne voulaient surement pas parler devant moi et tu es aujourd'hui de beaucoup trop bonne humeur qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Ça non plus tu ne veux pas me dire ?» Je me suis assis à califourchon sur lui, je voulais des réponses à ne serait-ce qu'une seule de mes questions. Il ne s'en tirait pas comme ça.

« Si je peux te répondre. Nous allons faire un coup d'état, beaucoup pense que arriver par voie légal sera trop long. Dans un mois je serais premier ministre. Et c'est à ce moment là que tes talents me seront vraiment utiles. Je veux que tu puisses me dire qui seront mes ministres tu devras passer beaucoup de temps avec moi. De toute manière une fois que j'aurais fait de toi ce que j'ai prévu je ne veux plus qu'on se sépare. »

Je croyais avoir des réponses et je me retrouve avec encore plus de questions, qu'allait-il faire de moi qui était si important. Cependant une chose est sur. S'il travaille dessus comme il me l'a dit. Il y travaille dans son bureau. Je dois rentrer dans son bureau. Je veux des réponses.

* * *

Et vous vous en avez des questions?


	16. Chapter 15 : heureux les ignorants

Vous allez enfiiiin savoir! Voilà le pourquoi de tout ça! Ce n'est cependant pas le dernier chapitre, il y en aura normalement quatre autres :)! On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre!

Toujours autant merci à **_Deponia_** ;)

 **Drarysnape ** : Thanks you :D

 _ **NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsains. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin...**_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Heureux les ignorants.

Voilà, voilà une semaine que nous avons eu cette discussion fort peu constructive, j'ai essayé depuis de poser des questions explicitement ou non mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. J'ai seulement réussis à l'agacer. Devinez qui n'a plus de voix… C'est horrible parce que la première fois je m'y étais habitué, puis il me la rendu et maintenant qu'il me la reprend je dois repartir de zéro pour m'habituer au mutisme de nouveau. Cependant j'ai bonne espoir qu'il me la rende, enfin si je survis. Oui je ne suis pas sur de survivre jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui.

Je vous explique, je vais tenter quelques choses de très risqué. J'écris ici mon plan pour deux raisons : la première est que je veux le mettre au clair, voir s'il n'y a aucune imperfection rien qui précipiterait ma mort. La deuxième est que je veux que si quelqu'un me cherche, si quelqu'un se soucit de moi et en me cherchant trouve ce carnet qu'il sache comment et pourquoi je suis mort.

Potter travaille de plus en plus sur son mystérieux projet me concernant, il passe des heures enfermées dans son bureau. Bref. La réponse s'y trouve. Cependant j'ai l'interdiction formelle de m'y rendre et encore plus en ce moment. Puis m'y rendre n'est pas chose aisé puisque dès qu'il quitte le manoir la porte se trouve fermé magiquement. J'ai donc un plan, un peu foireux certes, mais ça peut marcher. Voilà mon plan : parfois il sort de son bureau pendant dix à vingt minutes pour aller manger quelques choses à la cuisine bien souvent il est tellement prit par son travail qu'il ne remarque pas si je suis là ou non. Alors aujourd'hui je vais faire semblant d'être pris dans un livre et lorsque je l'entendrais sortir je quitterais la bibliothèque pour aller fouiller son bureau. Je suis certain que ça peut – ça doit – marcher. Personne.s qui lit ça, si mes mots s'arrêtent ici c'est que le plan n'a pas marché et que je l'ai énervé une fois de trop.

* * *

Maintenant je sais. Je sais. Et je n'arrive pas à dire si je me sens rassurer ou non. Je ne vais pas mourir. J'aurais peut-être préféré. Il m'a prouvé encore une fois qu'il ne sait que frapper, il ne sait que faire mal et détruire. Vous voulez savoir je présume, je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de l'écrire. Je me sens vidé de toute énergie, c'est comme si dans mon corps y avait plus rien. Je suis comme un noyé qui voit la surface de l'eau, le soleil qui brille alors qu'il plonge, il le voit et il sait qu'il ne vivra plus. Il sait qu'il ne sentira plus les rayons du soleil lui réchauffer la peau. Je suis comme ça, un noyé, noyé au fond de Potter, j'ai l'impression de voir encore du bon en lui mais à chaque fois je glisse, je m'enfonce un peu plus, peut-être que le bon que je m'obstine à voir n'existe plus, ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion d'optique.

Il est plus vicieux que n'importe quel serpentard. Il est foncièrement mauvais. Comment peut-on orchestré un plan à ce point ? Régler tout dans les moindres détails. Il est horrible. Tout ce que j'ai cru faire de mon propre chef il me l'ordonnait presque.

Voilà ce qui s'est passé dans ce bureau. Au début mon plan a fonctionné, il est sortit de son bureau et sans bruit je suis rentré dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. C'était un bordel sans nom, jamais vu autant de feuilles éparpillés et de livres ouverts. Mais je devais faire vite et je n'avais pas le temps de réprimander Harry mentalement sur son bordélisme. Je me suis approché du bureau et j'ai survolé les papiers je n'ai pu que glaner quelques mots par ci, par là. J'avais peur qu'il arrive, je devais faire au plus vite. Et ma peur fut justifié car à peine m'étais-je penché sur le bureau que la porte derrière moi s'ouvrait à la volé laissant apparaitre un Harry plus que furieux. Je me sentais comme la femme de barbe bleue, surprise dans la mauvaise pièce qu'il allait rejoindre les autres égorgés si ses frères ne venaient pas la sauver. Mais moi je n'ai plus personne. Personne ne viendra me sauver. Mes frères de Serpentards sont morts. Comme mes parents.

La magie noir envahissait la pièce, c'était affreux je suffoquais, il n'y avait plus d'oxygène autour de moi, mon champ de vision se réduisait. J'ai eu peur de mourir.

« MALFOY ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! » Potter était vraiment dans une colère noire, je le voyais dans ses yeux voilés par la fureur, j'aurais voulu m'expliquer j'ai tenté de parler mais aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche, je n'avais plus de voix et de toute manière j'étais entrain de suffoquer. D'un geste de main il m'a rendu ma voix et d'un autre il a tout arrêté, je suis tombé au sol sur les livres de magie noir et j'ai prit de grandes goulées d'air. « Parle tout de suite. » Sa voix était froide, la colère était-elle déjà redescendu ou jouait-il le mec calme pour que je n'ai pas peur et que je parle ? Je vote pour la deuxième option qui de surcroit ne marchait pas vraiment, j'étais terrorisé.

« Je… Je voulais des réponses. Non arrête je t'en prie cris pas, me frappe pas. » J'ai avancé vers lui à genoux pour l'amadouer, je savais quoi dire pour lui plaire, n'oubliez jamais que je suis un sournois serpentard et que ces mots je les ai déjà prononcé souvent lorsqu'il devenait incontrôlable, je savais quoi dire et je priais pour que ça marche encore une fois. « Tu as gagné regarde, je suis à tes pieds, je suis plus rien sans toi, tu m'as tout pris et je veux encore t'appartenir, je n'arrive pas à te haïr. Tu m'as réduit en morceau et pourtant je veux continuer à tout faire pour te plaire. » Le pire dans tout ça n'était pas un Malfoy aux pieds d'un Potter le suppliant. Non c'était que je pensais vraiment ce que j'étais entrain de lui dire. « Mais là je suis épuisé de pas savoir si tu vas me tuer ou pas demain. Je suis épuisé alors j'ai pris les choses en main pour enfin savoir. C'est donc ça que tu vas faire moi ? » _(Nda : J'ai hésité à couper ici :D)_

Il a posé une main sur ma tête et à doucement caressé mes cheveux lunaires mon discours avait visiblement réussit à le calmer. « Mon trophée… Je veux que tu m'appartiennes encore plus. C'est pour ça et de plus ta vie me deviendra indispensable, tu ne veux pas mettre indispensable Draco ? » J'ai piteusement hoché la tête bien sur que je le voulais. C'était finalement peut-être ça le pire dans l'histoire. Je vais devenir un horcruxe et l'idée me plait, elle me flatte, je vais accueillir en moi un morceau de l'âme d'Harry Potter. « Bon. Maintenant que tu sais. Pose-moi tes questions. » J'étais trop heureux de savoir enfin, de plus je savais aujourd'hui exactement quelles questions posées. Je savais exactement ce que je désirais savoir. Comme la première fois que nous avons eu cette discussion, une question me vient en premier.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Je prie en silence pour que cette fois il me réponde.

« Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. Tu sais j'ai décidé de devenir un grand sorcier – un grand mage noir dirons certains – à la mort de Dumbledore, il aurait eu la capacité de régner sur ce monde et il est mort comme s'il ne valait rien. Je ne voulais pas connaitre le même destin, moi je voulais le même destin que Voldemort à ceci prêt que je l'ai tué bien sur. Je voulais régner sur l'Angleterre – et peut-être plus – pour des centaines et des centaines d'années. Par chance Tom avait déjà tout expérimenté pour en arriver là il me suffisait donc de ne garder que le meilleur de son parcours du combattant. J'ai donc décidé avant même que l'autre ne soit réduit en cendre que j'aurais moi aussi un horcruxe. Oui un seul, je ne veux pas trop trop maltraiter mon âme vois-tu. Or, je ne pouvais pas faire cela à mes amis. Ça aurait été trop cruel. Un mangemort, un ennemi c'était parfait pour ce genre de chose. Je l'aurais laissé enfermé dans la cave, il aurait été bien gardé. Il n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir et je n'aurais pu mourir, j'ai également découvert une manière de faire vivre mon horcruxe éternellement, si ce n'est pas magnifique. [J'assimilais ses paroles peu à peu et je n'avais pas encore compris tout ce que cela signifiait.] J'aurais pu prendre un objet me diras-tu mais c'est tellement moins marrant que d'avoir un être humain à disposition tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin bref, au début je pensais prendre n'importe qui celui qui survivrait puis dans la Salle en feu je me suis dis que tu ferais bien l'affaire quitte à avoir quelqu'un sans arrêt dans les yeux autant qu'il soit beau. Et au moins de la bataille, j'ai su que je ne m'étais pas trompé, tu étais amoureux de moi. Quoi de mieux qu'un homme amoureux pour recueillir mon âme ? L'erreur de Voldemort avait été de ne pas chercher à obtenir mon amour. Un amoureux ne cherche pas à se débarrasser de l'objet de sa passion. Il me restait donc à te faire croire que j'étais amoureux également, me perdre dans tes yeux après la bataille prendre un air dépité que tu ne sois pas dans mon camp et je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait si bien ! » Il ne m'avait donc jamais aimé… Le monde s'écroulait autour de moi et pourtant je ne le haissais toujours pas. « D'autres questions ? »

« Ou..Oui. Pourquoi dans ce cas ne m'as-tu pas sauvé tout de suite je ne t'aurais qu'aimer encore plus. »

« Là aussi il y a plusieurs raisons, tu devais perdre tes pouvoirs et comment te les faire perdre autrement que par un jugement, Mangemort ou pas, Héros ou pas, je n'aurais pas eu le droit de te mutiler impunément, il fallait que le ministère ne tente rien contre moi avant ma prise de pouvoir pour avoir la confiance du peuple. Et je crois au contraire que tu ne m'aurais pas aimé davantage. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui ton amour pour moi est indestructible. Tu veux peut-être que je t'explique pourquoi ? ça te perturbe en ce moment, non ? [Attendez… Comment il sait ça lui ?!] Tu as passé des heures dans ta cellule à te demander quand est-ce que j'allais arriver à redoubler d'amour pour moi parce que je te semblais être la seule issue possible, inconsciemment tu m'as placé comme ton éternel sauveur, comme ton dernier secours. A partir de là la graine était déjà planté. Il ne me suffisait plus que de l'arroser. Puis il fallait que tu débrouilles un peu tout seul pour renforcer l'idée que j'étais le seul à pouvoir te venir en aide. Il fallait que tu te rendes compte que tu étais devenu indigent, que tu étais seul. Neville m'a d'ailleurs été bien utile à ce moment là ! Puis qu'en héros je vienne te chercher. Mais tu aurais découvert tôt ou tard que tout ce qui t'étais arrivé était ma faute. Alors je t'ai d'abord dis que j'avais juste voulu te sauver pouf me revoilà un héros. Mais logiquement tu allais réclamer la mort de ton bourreau, il fallait donc que je crève l'abcès au plus vite. J'ai donc dis négligemment à Hermione que je t'avais retrouvé. Et ou tu étais. Je savais ce qu'elle ferait – je voulais également tester sa loyauté – ça t'a poussé à revenir vers moi et tout raté. A ce moment là je savais que tu penserais que tu t'étais jeté dans la gueule du loup de toi-même manquait plus qu'à te montrer via les tatouages qu'il n'y avait plus d'autres issus à me montrer de plus en plus doux. Je savais également que comme ton père tu serais irrémédiablement attiré par la puissance et tu as vu à quel point j'étais puissant. Te voilà donc amoureux de moi Draco. » Il s'était assis sur son fauteuil alors qu'il parlait et il continuait de me caresser négligemment la tête. Moi je comprenais peu à peu à quel point je n'avais été jusqu'ici qu'un pantin. « J'ai aimé créer les blessures chez toi, autant que les apaisés et les refermer… » Je ne voulais pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et d'arrêter de parler.

« Pourquoi avoir fait de moi un Cracmol on aurait pu être puissant ensemble ? » Il a levé un sourcil et m'a regardé comme si j'étais un moins que rien, la dernière des merdes.

« Parce que tu penses que je voudrais partager mon pouvoir avec qui que ça soit ! Tu es tellement naïf Malfoy ! ça en est risible… Et puis ça aussi se fut une erreur de la part de Voldemort, ne pas me changer en cracmol, s'il l'avait fait il ne serait pas mort aujourd'hui. » Il eut à ce moment là un petit rire sadique qui m'a glacé le sang.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les autres sont tous morts ? »

« Déjà… Parce qu'il le méritait ! Puis je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point c'est difficile de déchirer son âme ! Il fallait bien que je m'entraine sur quelqu'un. Tes petits camarades mangemorts faisaient parfaitement l'affaire. » A ce moment là j'ai hurlé et essayé de le frapper comment osait-il ?! Comment osait-il dire ça ! Mes parents étaient des entrainements ?! Rien d'autre que des entrainements ?! Comment peut-on être aussi cruel et méchant ?! « Bon voilà j'ai répondu à tout et tu t'énerves, au panier maintenant Malfoy. »

Il m'a fait transplaner et je suis tombé durement sur le sol. Je suis entrain de vous écrire tout ça en essayant que mes larmes ne tombent pas sur le cahier. J'y vois maintenant plus clair et il a raison. Je l'aime. Je l'aime à en crever. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi…

* * *

Alors cette justification vous satisfait-elle? :D! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ! Une petite review?


	17. Chapter 16 : nous deux contre le monde

Bonjour! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Plus que quatre autres et la fic sera fini :) !

 **Drarysnape** : De nada ;)

 ** _NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsain. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin..._**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Nous deux contre le monde ?

Depuis que je sais la vie est devenu difficile, une fois de plus Harry à sortit un sale tour de sa baguette. Alors je vais donc devoir vivre – éternellement à ce qu'il en dit (mais je prie pour qu'il n'est finalement rien trouvé du tout ou que je meurs dans l'expérience.) – avec lui. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir heureux ou non, Potter se mesure à dieu et offre l'immortalité à ceux qu'il choisit et c'est moi qu'il a choisit. Rien que moi. Bon cela veut également dire qu'il pourra me retirer cette immortalité quant il le voudra, enfin comme il me l'a dit le premier jour il a le droit de vie ou de mort sur moi, personne ne viendra me réclamer, alors immortelle ou pas je peux mourir demain. Donc une éternité de souffrance, oui. Mais une éternité avec lui. Ça change la donne, non ?

J'ai du mal à lui faire face maintenant que je sais, c'était finalement mieux que je ne l'apprenne pas. Il avait raison. Mais maintenant que je sais tout se bouscule dans ma tête, j'ai envie de fuir pour ne pas souffrir encore plus et d'un autre coté j'ai envie de souffrir si c'est pour lui, par lui. J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre les murs, elle me fait mal à force de réfléchir et de tourner toutes les solutions dans ma tête. En d'autre temps je me serais révolté contre toutes ces pensées, j'étais Draco Malfoy, j'avais un honneur et un égo – surdimensionné je sais – mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien, je ne suis plus personne, enfin si « mangemort » comme l'a dit l'auror avant ma condamnation. Potter avait raison lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus que lui qui se soucie de moi. Je n'ai personne d'autre à part lui. Personne ne me viendra en aide, il est le seul que j'ai au monde, alors je peux bien souffrir, souffrir pour ne pas être à nouveau seul. Je ne peux pas continuer à rester enfermé dans ma chambre, je sais que ça va finir par l'agacer. Deux jours que je suis reclus, deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu ça m'a paru une éternité… Puis à lui aussi je pense, sa magie n'a cessé de devenir de plus en plus noire au fil des jours. Je vais descendre… Si quelques choses d'intéressant se passe je vous raconterais la suite.

Je. Je. Je. Je suis complètement perdu, j'ai mal. J'ai mal. Ça me brule je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. Pitié que quelqu'un fasse quelques choses, je veux plus ressentir. Je veux plus. J'ai mal. A en crever. Je vais mourir. Je le veux. Putain Potter achève-moi. Achève-moi bordel.

Longtemps que je n'ai pas écris, j'avais plus la force, je suis resté en boule dans un coin de la chambre. Longtemps. Il ne s'est pas énervé pour une fois. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et moi j'allais vivre éternellement avec une horrible douleur dans le torse. Je ne me souvenais même plus d'avoir écrit les lignes qui précèdent. Aujourd'hui, même si j'ai toujours mal ça va un peu mieux. Je vais donc pouvoir me mettre à raconter. Je crois que de tout ce qu'il m'a fait jusqu'ici c'était ça le pire. Je ne guérirais jamais de ce qu'il m'a fait. Ça brule horriblement.

Je vais vous raconter cela comme je l'ai fait pour les autres chapitres, comme si je découvrais les choses au moment ou je les écris. Si je vous raconte de cette manière et avec autant de détail c'est pour que vous vous rendiez compte de ce que je vis. Pour que vous puissiez vous mettre à ma place.

Comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut je suis resté deux jours enfermés dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin de réfléchir de faire le point sur tout ce qui c'était passé, je savais grâce à sa magie je savais qu'il n'aimait pas mon absence. Mais le troisième jour les choses étaient différentes, sa magie jubilait. Son plan était fini. Je devais affronter mon destin maintenant. Je suis descendu jusqu'à la cuisine dans l'espoir de le voir et aussi pour manger quelques choses, ça faisait deux jours que je n'avais rien avalé.

En arrivant dans la cuisine j'ai cru avoir une hallucination ou bien que j'avais rêvé tout cela : Pansy. Pansy Parkinson était tranquillement assise dans la cuisine. Je me suis approché d'elle avec prudence comme si elle pouvait disparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre. Je mourrais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer fort contre moi mais je n'ai pas osé. Trop de choses ont changés. Elle a fini par relever la tête vers moi, elle avait un air triste et désespéré que je ne lui connaissais pas, ses cheveux comme ses yeux étaient moins brillant que ce dont je me souvenais. Elle m'a cependant sourit, elle avait l'air sincérement contente de me voir. J'aurais du être heureux moi aussi, je l'étais au début mais je me suis mis à réfléchir à tout allure : pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ? Et si Potter s'était finalement lassé et avait choisit une autre personne pour partager son règne ?!

« Dray… Dray pourquoi tu paniques ? Qu'est ce qui y a ? » Pansy avait toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et mon questionnement compulsif devait se lire sur mon visage. Elle voulait surement me calmer et elle a posé sa main sur la mienne, je l'ai vivement retiré, personne d'autre que Potter ne m'avait touché depuis un an et demi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me faisait peur, peut-être parce que la réaction de Potter me faisait peur. «Parle-moi Draco. Tant qu'on le peut encore. » Dommage mais moi je ne le pouvais déjà plus. J'ai fait un geste en croix devant ma bouche pour essayer de lui faire comprendre mais ça lui a seulement fait lever un sourcil interrogateur.

« Il ne peut plus parler c'est ce qu'il essaye de te dire, serpentarde. » J'ai sursauté en entendant sa voix derrière mon dos. Potter. Pansy a eu l'air tout de suite mal à l'aise en sa présence mais elle n'avait pas aussi peur que moi elle semblait plutôt résigné. Résigné à quoi ? Je me suis tourné pour lui faire face, je crois qu'inconsciemment j'ai voulu protéger Pansy de mon propre corps ce qui était en fin de compte bête puisque je n'avais plus de magie et elle surement que si. Cependant il l'avait appelé « serpentarde » ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ses alliés, ce qui m'a rassuré je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir nous trahir, moi et notre maison. Potter s'est approché de moi et m'a doucement caressé le visage, je lui ai sourit soulagé, visiblement il ne se débarrasserait pas de moi. Mais alors qu'allait-il advenir de Pansy ? Il a fait un geste de la main et je me suis sentie sortir d'apnée, sensation maintenant familière : il m'avait rendu ma voix. « Mais je ne répondrais pas à tes questions. Pansy le sait elle. Je vous laisse discuter. Sois sage Drake. » J'ai hoché docilement la tête et je lui ai sourit, il me permettait de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui ne me voyait pas que comme un paria c'était magnifique ! « Pans' ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! » Comme d'habitude ma gorge me faisait souffrir mais comme d'habitude je n'avais pas le temps de me taire.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Dray. » Elle a regardé mes tatouages avec une mine triste et désolé. « C'est lui qui t'a fait tout ça ? » Qui d'autre ? Qui aurait écrit « Propriété de Harry Potter » sur mon torse à part Harry Potter lui-même ?! En d'autre temps je lui aurais fait remarquer cette évidence et je me serais moqué mais l'heure ne me paraissait pas être au moquerie

« Oui, en effet, mais ça va, ça va ! Qu'est-ce. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Non pas que je ne suis pas heureux de te voir hein ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer d'ailleurs mais pourquoi tu es…. » Je n'ai pas osé poser ma phrase, elle me paraissait un peu insultante.

« En vie ? J'ai fais un marché avec Potter et aujourd'hui je viens pour honorer ce marché… » Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi personne ne me donne jamais de réponse claire ?! Pourquoi parle-t-il tous par énigme c'est un peu pénible ça !

« Quel marché ?! » Je savais que si ça venait de Potter ça ne pouvait pas être quelques choses de bon puis je savais aussi qu'il ne gardait jamais personne en vie si cette personne n'avait pas d'intérêt pour lui. Elle a fait un geste évasif de la main, comme si elle disait 'je ne te le dirais pas' « Pans ! Parle moi merde ! J'en ai marre qu'on me cache des choses ! S'il te plait on est les deux derniers serpentards au monde ! [Je crois que j'ai a peine exagéré] si on ne peut pas se parler l'un a l'autre alors on ne peut à personne. »

« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il compte réellement faire ! » J'étais sur qu'elle mentait, sinon elle n'aurait pas accepté l'accord si elle ne savait pas. Je me suis un peu reculé pourquoi ne me faisait-elle pas confiance à ce point ?! Croyait-elle que j'avais changé de camp ? Que je jouais maintenant le chien de Potter ? Bon c'est vrai que ça paraissait être un peu le cas, et que c'est un peu le cas. Mais elle pouvait tout me dire je ne la trahirais jamais !

« Pansy merde ! Je ne te trahirais pas ! Je suis heureux de te revoir je ne pensais pas revoir un autre serpentard dans ma vie ! Maintenant que tu es là c'est nous deux contre le monde ! S'il te plaît fais-moi confiance ! » Je me suis approché pour murmurer à son oreille, je suis sur que les murs entendent dans cette maison. « On peut fuir ensemble ! Tu as encore tes pouvoirs toi ! » Il y avait un peu de reproche dans cette phrase car qu'importe quel était le marché avec Potter. Elle les aura eu jusqu'au bout. Elle a posé ses mains sur mes épaules et j'ai eu à nouveau ce geste de recule.

« Pardon, je ne te toucherais plus. » Elle m'a montré ses poignets il y a deux larges bandeaux, je n'en avais pas vu souvent mais j'ai tout de suite su ce que c'était : des artefacts de magie noire qui transformait temporairement les sorciers en cracmol. J'étais toujours en colère contre elle. Tout était dans le temporairement. « Et puis tu es pas si mal ici ! » Mon visage a du changé d'expression j'étais devenu rouge de colère. Comment osait-elle ?! Comment pouvait-elle dire ça !?

« Je ne suis pas si mal ?! Je ne suis pas si mal ! Il m'a tout prit ! Je suis un putain de cracmol muet ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que ça Pansy dis-moi ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire !? Regarde mon torse et regarde mon dos ! Par salazar, j'ai le blason de ces foutus gryffons gravé dans la peau ! Il m'a frappé, étouffé, violé ! » Le dernier mot était sortit tout seul. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas.

« Dray, je suis désolé, viens… Calme toi s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que nos retrouvailles se passent comme ça. » Elle semblait avoir hésité sur les mots retrouvailles, quelques choses clochaient. J'avais besoin de parler à Potter, de lui demander pourquoi était-elle là. Pourquoi était-elle en vie ?

« Je… Pans' tu peux tout me dire tu sais ! Mes tatouages n'ont pas changé ce que je suis. [D'accord, je mentais un peu… Même beaucoup. Mais j'étais prêt à tout pour enfin avoir des réponses.] Je suis toujours Draco Mal… Enfin je suis toujours moi quoi. » Je n'arrivais plus à décliner ma propre identité, je ne suis plus personne en faite, comme les elfes de maison je n'ai plus qu'un prénom : Draco.

«Je suis sur qu'il nous dire tout en temps venu. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas grand-chose. Viens je veux partager mon dernier repas avec toi. » Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris. Mais j'ai bien trop mal, j'arrive plus à continuer d'écrire, je vous raconterais la suite plus tard.

* * *

Alors à votre avis que va-t-il se passer? :)


	18. Chapter 17 : noyé au fond de Potter

Bonjour à tous la fin arrive dans deux chapitres :3 !

 ** _NdA : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Les personnages sont sombres, méchants, immoraux voire carrément malsain. Gens étriqués d'esprit et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin..._**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Noyé au fond de Potter.

Le temps est passé. Mais j'ai toujours aussi mal, ça brule toujours autant dans ma poitrine. Mais j'ai cessé de pleurer, j'aurais bientôt cessé d'y songer. Une nouvelle vie vient de commencer Potter à réussit son coup d'état. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux vous parler je veux finir ce que j'avais commencé à vous raconter.

Je me suis donc assis pour finir de manger avec Pansy, j'étais resté deux jours sans bouger de ma chambre, je n'avais pas mangé depuis que je savais, j'aurais donc du me jeter sur la nourriture mais je n'arrivais pas à déglutir rien ne pouvait passer. Elle allait mourir ? Mais pourquoi ? Potter n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour déchirer son âme il avait déjà massacré tellement de personnes ! Mais si ce n'était pas pour ça pourquoi aujourd'hui alors que cela faisait plus qu'un an et demi qu'il l'a laissait vivre ? Et puis pourquoi elle ? 'J'ai trouvé le moyen de rendre mon horcruxe éternel' je crois que je venais de comprendre, je me suis levé avec précipitation pour courir jusqu'aux toilettes et y vomir de la bile, c'était affreux. Lorsque je me suis relevé il était en face de moi avec son petit sourire méchant, j'avais compris et il le savait.

« Descend à la cave Draco… » Je ne pouvais pas y croire, il allait l'a tué et il me demandait de coopérer gentiment ?! Comme le premier soir ici je me suis jeté sur lui en essayant de la frapper. Ce fut en vain vous en douterez, j'ai simplement réussit à l'énerver. J'ai sentit son poing voler jusqu'à ma joue puis plus rien. Le noir.

Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux j'étais solidement attaché au plafond de la cave par les poignées, je me suis instantanément mis à hurler, il m'a enlevé ma voix encore.

« Bon. Je crois que je vais te l'enlever définitivement vraiment. Tu es pénible là. » Il parlait comme si la situation était normal, comme s'il ne s'apprêtait pas à tuer ma meilleure amie et à jouer avec nos âmes. «Je suppose que comme toujours tu veux savoir. Drake, je vais briser ton âme et la mettre dans ton ancienne baguette, oui je trouve cette ironie assez marrante pas toi ? [Non je ne trouvais pas ça marrant, mais alors pas du tout]. Oui je vais briser moi-même ton âme, tu n'auras pas à tuer cette pauvre Pansy. Arrête de t'impatienter tu vas savoir pourquoi elle est là sans broncher, presque de son propre chef et ensuite tu vas la regarder mourir, d'accord ? » Je sentais déjà quelques choses se briser en moi, je sentais une douleur horrible s'immiscer dans tout mon être. Une douleur que je n'avais jamais ressentit auparavant, ça brulait comme si Potter avait allumé un feu dans mon ventre. Se retrouver face à lui en cet instant c'était comme se retrouver face à un détraqueur, c'était avoir l'impression qu'on ne sera plus jamais heureux. « Bien. A la fin de la guerre Pansy et moi avons fait un marché, je la laissais vivre sa vie tranquillement du coté moldu, à condition qu'elle revienne au moment ou je lui demanderais, qu'elle revienne pour mourir. » Je sentais la jubilation dans chacun de ces mots, il était heureux de les prononcer, heureux de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur moi tandis que je m'acharnais à tenter de comprendre. J'essayais mais en fin de compte tout était flou pourquoi avait-elle accepté de revenir ? Avait-elle elle aussi un tatouage ? « Je vois que ton petit cerveau cherche à comprendre, à vrai dire elle avait le choix. Elle aurait pu ne pas revenir, mais je l'avais prévenu des conséquences si elle ne revenait pas…. tu mourrais. » Je du avoir une tête horrifié à cet instant là car il a rit, un rire de dément. Pourquoi avait-elle préféré épargner ma vie plutôt que la sienne ? Elle avait un regard triste et éteins. Pourquoi Potter nous infligeait-il ça ? C'était atroce. « Si cette chère mademoiselle Parkinson a accepté de mourir pour toi Drake c'est parce qu'elle t'aime. »

En quelques enjambés il est venu presque se coller à moi il a caressé ma peau, j'ai répondu dans un gémissement involontaire. Mon corps avait été dressé à répondre à toutes ses attentes. Je me suis haïe d'apprécier son contact à cet instant. Il a murmuré à mon oreille toute en continuant sa délicieuse torture « Tu veux que je la tue comme j'ai tué Marcus Flint ? Tu avais aimé n'est-ce pas ? Elle va mourir par amour pour toi alors que toi tu es amoureux de son bourreau, de votre bourreau. Je te trouve tellement beau quand tu souffres Drake. Avada Kedavra. »

Il lancé le sortilège de mort sans baguette je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, l'éclair et sortie du torse de Potter, l'a ou aurait du se trouver son cœur, mais il ne s'y trouve rien j'en suis sur. J'ai regardé sans pouvoir réagir l'éclair vert transpercer Pansy son dernier regard fut pour moi, son regard était plein de l'amour profond qu'elle me portait depuis l'enfance. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie, j'essayais de hurler malgré mon manque de voix, quelques choses venaient de se briser dans ma poitrine. Lorsqu'il m'avait arraché ma magie j'avais eu l'impression qu'il m'arrachait un bout de mon âme, mais à ce moment là ce n'était plus une impression. Il était vraiment entrain de le faire. Ensuite tout est devenu flou j'ai entendu la voix de Potter dire « ça a marché ! » Il avait l'air surexcité, sa magie battait joyeusement autour de moi. J'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler à s'en arracher les poumons, pourquoi Potter hurlait-il ? Qu'était-il entrain de se passer ? Quelques choses quittaient ma poitrine. Un bout de mon âme, toujours suspendu par les poignets j'essayais de me débattre. Finalement je préférais être mortel. Même Potter ne méritait pas ça. (NdA : cette phrase est complètement à double sens. Soit c'est Potter qui ne mérite pas de vivre ça lui-même, soit il ne mérite pas que Draco vive ça pour lui ^^ )

Je suis redevenu lucide l'espace de quelques secondes et les hurlements continuaient, ma gorge me brulait, c'était mes hurlements, il m'avait rendu ma voix pour pouvoir m'entendre hurler. Salaud.

Puis j'ai sentit quelques choses de nouveau soufflés dans mes veines, battre à coté de mon cœurs juste à coté, quelques choses qui ne m'appartenait pas. Ça a un peu apaisé la douleur, je me suis sentie un peu moins seul, un peu moins malheureux.

Comme vous l'aurez deviné il venait de m'arracher un bout d'âme puis de mettre un des siens dans mon corps, J'ai une cicatrice tout autour du cœur qui passe par-dessus les lettres du son propre prénom gravé sur mon torse, c'est là qu'est son âme. Elle est plutôt bizarre cette cicatrice, on dirait que quelqu'un m'arraché le cœur, ce qui est un peu le cas en faite. Bien plus tard il m'a expliqué pourquoi il m'avait fait tout ça. J'étais assis sur ses genoux et il me caressait le dos. Nous n'en avions jamais vraiment reparlé mais ce jour-là il était plutôt loquace sur notre histoire.

« J'avais gardé Pansy sous le coude j'avais eu depuis le début la ferme impression qu'elle allait me servir à quelques choses. Mais je ne comptais pas la garder en vie, ce n'était pas comme avec toi. Si je t'ai fais autant de mal ce jour-là c'est parce que j'avais trouvé qu'un seul moyen de briser l'âme d'un cracmol : le faire souffrir. Tu devais avoir plus mal que tu n'avais et n'aurais jamais. Il fallait que tu es mal pour que ton âme se brise. Et je savais qu'en tuant la dernière personne qui te restait ça marcherait. »

A ces mots j'ai sentit mon âme s'égratigner encore un peu mais je n'ai rien dit, je me suis simplement collé contre son torse, j'avais besoin de chaleur, il l'a comprit et m'a enlacé. Depuis ce jour dans cette cave j'ai toujours la même sensation, la sensation d'être cassé en mille morceaux, qu'il me manque un bout. Ça brule au fond de moi et autour de mon cœur, ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je ne peux pas dormir sans revoir Pansy. C'est égoïste, elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Mais je veux l'oublier.


	19. Chapter 18 : après ça

Voilà c'est un peu le dernier chapitre car celui qui viendra après c'est juste un petit bonus que je trouvais cool! On se retrouve donc à la fin du chapitre 19 qui n'en est pas un.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Après ça.

Ça fait trois ans. Trois ans qu'Harry a fait son coup d'état, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je reprends ma plume maintenant, en faite je viens juste de retrouver mon carnet. Je crois que je vais le garder et continuer à l'utiliser comme s'il était ma pensine. N'oubliez pas je suis dorénavant immortel –enfin d'après Potter, je ne me souviens pas l'être devenu – et je n'ai pas envie d'oublier les choses qui se sont passés, avant et après ce coup d'état. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà oublié beaucoup. Ce carnet me sera surement plus utile que ce que j'avais pensé en commençant à l'écrire.

J'ai oublié quelques choses mais quoi ?!

Je vais vous faire un petit topo de ce que vous avez manqué. Ma relation avec Harry qui est maintenant Maitre de notre monde et aussi de ma personne – je suis toujours aussi fière de le dire – c'est beaucoup amélioré, il n'est toujours pas l'amant idéal, le sauveur que j'avais espéré mais il a tendance à s'en rapprocher, enfin d'après moi. Il me traite bien sur toujours comme un inférieur, enfin il traite tout le monde comme des inférieurs, mais maintenant je suis habillé plus dignement, je ne porte plus ces horribles pantalons de lin mais des pantalons de soie noir, je n'ai toujours pas de haut bien entendu et je ne compte pas en porter. Enfin il ne compte pas m'en faire porter.

La chose la plus fantastique qui soit arrivé est que depuis trois ans nous partageons la même chambre, ce qui explique surement pourquoi j'ai arrêté du jour au lendemain d'écrire dans ce carnet, avant j'écrivais la nuit.

Quant au règne de Potter il a prit très facilement le pouvoir sur le monde sorcier, les gens l'ont tout de suite adoré et voulu, il cultive le genre gentil gryffondor d'ailleurs. La population l'a même surnommé le Lord Blanc, moi ça m'a fait rire. Rien n'est plus noir que l'âme de Potter. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux et je le soupçonne d'avoir ôté de ma mémoire le pire qu'il m'ait fait. Car quand je fouille activement mon esprit à la recherche des jours qui me manquent je sens comme des barrières qui m'empêchent de trouver ce que je cherche. Les seuls sorciers qui tremblent chaque jour et qui tente des insurrections sont les sang-purs, le règne potterien à été plutôt dévastateur de ce coté-là. Je trouve ça injuste. Ces gens-là étaient autre fois ma famille et aujourd'hui Potter les fait massacrer sans aucun remord. C'est plutôt hypocrite de sa part, il a tué Voldemort pour empêcher les massacres de sang-mêlé et né moldu. Or aujourd'hui il fait la même chose. Mais je ne suis pas en position de trop donner mon avis et surtout si c'est pour critiquer. Puis.. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ces sangs-purs qui étaient ma famille, mon entourage ne sont pas venu me réclamer, ils n'ont jamais cherché à savoir ce que je suis devenu, alors pourquoi m'inquièterais-je pour eux ?

Les seuls personnes a s'être inquiété pour moi sont mortes. Il ne faut jamais s'opposer à Potter. Jamais. J'ai appris récemment qu'il avait massacré Neville un soir de colère noir, même sa mère n'aurait pas pu identifier le cadavre. Quant à Hermione… Et bien elle a mystérieusement disparu. Envolé comme les mangemorts. Comme n'importe quel opposant à Potter.

Pour ma part je le suis partout ou il va, j'aime être avec lui a n'importe quel heure, et je sais qu'il aime que je sois toujours là, docile et prêt à répondre au moindre de ses désirs. Ça agaçait d'ailleurs ses partisans de m'avoir tout le temps dans les pattes, j'assistais souvent au réunion assis sur les genoux du Lord Blanc. Il me caressait en écoutant les autres parlé, raconter leur mission. Même la nuit on ne se quitte plus, je dors avec lui chaque soir.

Mais même si tout est parfait il y a une ombre au tableau j'en ai bien peur et je suis sur que ce carnet pour m'apporter des répon…

oOoOoOoOo

Drake ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme en question sursauta vivement ne s'attendant pas à trouver le Mage juste derrière lui, il était censé être en réunion et Draco avait prétendu ne pas se sentir bien pour pouvoir rester cloitrer dans leur chambre et écrire.

Rien. Rien.

Il tenta maladroitement de dissimuler le carnet derrière son dos mais Harry fondit sur lui avec un air de réprimande sur le visage, immédiatement le corps du blond se mit au diapason de l'humeur de son amant, il le regarda tremblant.

Je n'aime pas quand tu mens… Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand tu mens.

Le blond eut un frisson incontrôlé de peur qui lui remonta tout le long de la colonne jusque dans la nuque. Bien sur il savait, il ne savait que trop ce que ça donnait lorsque Potter se mettait en colère. Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Trop mal. Ça rajoutait encore à la douleur qu'il ne le quittait jamais, une douleur profondément ancré dans sa poitrine et dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance. Il avait eu d'autres marques, d'autres douleurs. Mais jamais aucune n'avait été aussi insupportable que celle avec la quelle il vivait chaque jour.

D'accord c'est une sorte de journal intime que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps, mais je te jure que je ne pense plus un mot de ce que j'ai pu y écrire, ce carnet n'a aucune importance !

C'était cette fois plutôt vrai, il ne pensait plus vraiment ce qu'il avait écrit sur Potter, mais cependant il savait que si Potter lisait toutes les insultes et autres horreurs qu'il avait pu écrire lorsqu'il avait encore de l'espoir, il y aurait de douloureuses conséquences.

Je peux m'en débarrasser dans ce cas. Si ça n'a pas d'importance. Incendio.

Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de prononcer le sort, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il faisait des informulé et depuis la guerre il n'avait plus touché sa baguette. Il savait cependant qu'en prononçant le sort, tout ça aurait eu beaucoup plus d'effet, il aimait la théâtralité et le pathos dans chacun de ses actes. Draco regarde son précieux petit carnet, et avec lui les dernières brides de liberté qu'il lui offrait, partir en fumé il tenta de ne pas montrer son désarroi, ce carnet avait été si important pour lui. Cependant le masque de Malfoy avait depuis longtemps explosé et son visage était pour le Mage un livre ouvert, il se délécta de voir le désarroi se peindre sur le visage du garçon. Il aimait le sentiment de puissance que cela lui offrait, Draco n'était qu'un model réduit de la domination qu'il avait sur l'Angleterre. Pouvoir qu'il commençait à étendre en dehors de l'ile. Potter fit disparaitre les cendres d'un mouvement de mains et il tourna les talons. Et sans se retourner il ajouta à l'attention de son éternel captif.

Tu sais Drake, le tatouage sur ton pectoral… Ce n'est pas seulement un portoloin, je peux également voir tout ce que tu fais. Et lorsque tu écris il se trouve au niveau du papier. Ça fait presque cinq ans que je lis au moment où toi tu écris.

Le blond resta abasourdit et regarda le dos du brun disparaitre derrière la porte. Alors depuis tout ce temps Potter savait tout, lorsque Draco s'était cru entièrement libre, il avait cru raconter son histoire a du papier alors qu'inconsciemment il parlait à Harry. Il lui donnait sans le vouloir toutes les réponses qu'il voulait, il n'avait a aucun moment eu besoin de laisser sa voix au blond, il lui avait dit tout ce que le brun voulait savoir et bien plus. Les dernières brides de serpentard s'eveillère et Draco se leva précipitamment.

Hé Potter ! Dans ce cas tu dois savoir que j'ai l'impression que tu m'as prit certain souvenir. Pourquoi ?

Je t'ai prit le souvenir du jour ou je t'ai transformé en horcruxe. Ne me fais pas regretter mon geste c'est la seule chose à peu prêt gentille que j'ai fait pour toi. La douleur dans ta poitrine serait mille fois pire si je te rendais ce souvenir. Mais tu veux en savoir plus… Comme d'habitude. Six mois après que j'eu fait, ce que j'ai fait tu es venu me voir en me suppliant de t'enlever ce souvenir, tu n'arrivais plus à vivre avec ça. Crois moi c'est bien mieux comme ça.

L'horloge avait donc continué de tourner et le temps ne s'était pas arrêté sur les malheurs du jeune homme. Ils avaient finalement affronté la suite côte à côte mais pas ensemble, il n'était pas ennemi il n'avait juste pas affronté les choses avec la même vision ni avec la même violence. Ils avaient survécu à la fin de la guerre à défaut de vivre, Potter n'avait battu les forces de Voldemort mais pas les forces du mal qui sommeillait en lui depuis le début, la guerre et la toute puissance donné par le ministère n'avait fait qu'extérioriser cela. Ils devaient vivre après avoir été ennemi, en effet ils ne l'étaient plus, mais ils ne seraient jamais ego pour autant. Draco ne devait plus vivre après ça, mais vivre avec ça.


	20. This is the end

**Décrets et nouvelles lois du monde magique.**

 **Loi édité et décrété par me Lord Blanc et Maitre de ce monde : Harry Potter.**

 **Article un :** Les sorciers issus de famille de sang pur devront payer une dette supplémentaire à l'état.

 **Article deux :** Il est strictement interdit pour un sorcier de sang-pur d'exercer certains métiers (professeur, médicomage, membre du magenmagot, ministre…)

 **Article trois :** Toutes personnes surprises en flagrant délits de : tentative d'insurrection, propos allant à l'encontre de Harry Potter, incitation à la révolte… Sera exécuté sur le champ sans autre forme de procès.

 **Article quatre :** Poudlard ne comptera a partir de la rentrée plus que trois maison : Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle.

 **Article cinq :** Tous enfants sorciers que le choixpeau aurait voulu envoyer à Serpentard sera étroitement surveillé tout au long de sa vie.

 **Article six :** Seuls des sorciers ayant été à Gryffondor pourront exercer des statuts importants.

 **Article sept :** Aucun mariage entre sang-pur ne sera accepté.

* * *

Voilà ! FIN.

N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fanfic que ça soit en bien ou en mal pour que je puisses m'améliorer la prochaine fois. J'espère qu'elle vous a tout de même plus en général.

Même si vous lisez cela longtemps après ça publication n'hésitez pas à laisser une review je le verrais quand même. Pour les personnes n'ayant pas de comptes, si vous mettez votre adresse email je vous répondrais!


End file.
